Tontas canciones de amor
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Treinta tontas canciones de amor con las que Seiya querría llenar el mundo para Serena.
1. Engaño mutuo

**Título:** Hermosa mentira.

**Claim:** Darien/Serena.

**Palabras:** 181.

**Summary: **Todo eran apariencias, nada era cierto. Era sólo pacto silencioso que se mantenía por conveniencia, porque ambos sabían sobre su pareja y callaban.

**Disclaimer: **Si Sailor Moon fuese mío, el Seiya/Serena sería canon, de modo que no soy Naoko Takenouchi. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro; mas está prohibida su copia parcial o total.

**Notas:** Volví a subirlo, comenten lo que quieran. Lamento haber sido grosera; pero en verdad espero una opinión acerca del drabble, no sólo que pensaron que un plagio.

* * *

Todo entre ellos era una hermosa mentira. Un futuro soñado, una hija perfecta y una relación de pareja rosa y cliché; pero que encajaba en el mismo cuadro que lo anterior. Todo eran apariencias, nada era cierto. Era sólo pacto silencioso que se mantenía por conveniencia, porque ambos sabían sobre su pareja y callaban.

Serena hacía que no sabía que Darien la engañaba con Setsuna. Darien hacía que no sabía que Serena lo engañaba con Seiya. Una mano limpia la otra.

No necesitaban palabras ni gestos para comprender, ninguno quiso aquello. Sólo los unía el fantasma de sus otras vidas, cobrándoles que vivieran lo que ellos no.

Porque todo eran apariencias, una hermosa mentira que sólo ellos dos conocían y callaban, las paredes del castillo oían; pero aunque no lo hicieran jamás sacarían una palabra de sus labios.

Habían llegado al punto en no saber qué cosa era real y qué era mentira. No se diferenciaba el bien del mal, ni la traición de una mentira blanca. Pero ninguno le interesaba, preferían mantener aquella hermosa mentira que enfrentar la cruel realidad.

* * *

_No pregunten de dónde salió esto porque ni yo lo sé, quería hacer un pequeño experimento escribiendo un micro-fic haber qué tal salió, ustedes deciden ;)_

_Espero que les haya gustado, pueden decírmelo por un review y si no les gustó también._

_Gracias por leer. Saludos._


	2. Confesiones ajenas

**Como "Hermosa mentira" era parte de una tabla para 30vicios, preferí poner todos los prompts de la tabla juntos :)**

* * *

**Título: **Confesiones ajenas.  
**Fandom**: Sailor Moon.  
**Claim**: Rei, Seiya/Serena.  
**Extensión**: 408 palabras.  
**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla ilusoria de la comunidad de LJ **30vicios** . Serán treinta drabbles y viñetas sin conexión entre sí. Participa en el **dekasem **:)

* * *

Lo dice porque ya no lo aguanta. Lo dice porque se siente traicionada, aun cuando sabe que no tiene razones para estarlo, ella no tiene nada que ver en eso. No debería haberse metido. Pero las palabras desde hace semanas se le agolpan la garganta cada vez que les ve juntos y se da cuenta que nadie más nota lo que para ella es evidente. Le enfurece la facilidad con la que Serena engaña a todos. Le hierve la sangre al pensar que Darien confía en ella porque sea demasiado inocente, cuando no son más que mentiras.

Rei sabe muy bien que desde hace meses, la relación entre Darien y Serena no es la misma. ¿Cómo puede engañarle tan tranquilamente con Seiya? ¿Es que no tiene en cuenta a Rini? ¿Y Tokio de Cristal? El futuro del mundo depende del fruto de esa relación (literalmente).

Pero en realidad, aunque no lo quiera admitir sabe que en realidad eso no es lo que en verdad le molesta. A pesar de los años, ella no ha podido olvidar a Darien. Lo que realmente le molesta es que se haya hecho un por menor el hecho de que ella hubiese dejado "tranquilamente" a su primer novio porque era "el amor de la vida" de su mejor amiga. Nadie había tenido en cuenta eso. Hablaban como si fuera cualquier cosa de la relación de ellos, como si ella nunca hubiese estado involucrada con él. Le dolía el haber hecho ese sacrificio por ella y que luego hiciese eso.

Sabe que cometió una estupidez, de la cual no puede arrepentirse del todo cuando las palabras brotan de su boca de repente. Están cargadas de amarga envidia, porque Serena siempre conseguía lo que quería sin apenas proponérselo y conseguía quedar bien, mientras ella era olvidada o sus modos de conseguir las cosas no eran las correctas.

El rostro de Darien se desencaja al escucharle, pronuncia "Es imposible" retrocede un paso con el rostro desencajado; pero no del todo, porque seguramente él también estuvo desconfiando algún tiempo.

Sabe que está mal lo que hizo; pero no debería sentirse así, ¿cierto? Era lo justo, Serena le había arruinado su relación con Darien y Rei acababa de confesar cómo la rubia hecho lo mismo con la propia. Ella no era la que le había puesto los cuernos a él.

Entonces, si era tan justo lo que acababa de hacer ¿por qué no se terminaba de sentir mal?


	3. Frente al espejo

**Título: **Frente al espejo.

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión: **1.027 palabras.

**Notas: **Escrito para la tabla ilusoria de la comunidad de LJ 30vicios y para el dekasem. Otro drabble que terminó siendo mucho más largo de lo que esperaba xD lo cual suele pasarme bastante seguido cuando no sé muy bien cómo terminarlo xD

* * *

Mientras mira por última vez su cabello en frente del espejo, no puede evitar pensar en lo que está a punto de hacer. Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera especialmente fácil de ignorarlo, hace días que no puede quitárselo de la cabeza y no termina de poder convencerse de que es lo correcto.

Va a dar el gran paso. Se va a casar con Darien. Debería estar feliz. No, debería estar exuberante, revoltosa y soñando con la luna de miel, para ser más exacta. Pero inevitablemente no es capaz. Está nerviosa. Sabe lo que pasará después. Sabe muy bien qué pasará después. Y preferiría ignorarlo porque incluso en ese momento, le sudan las manos y el corazón se le acelera desbocado. Había pospuesto el entregarse hasta la fecha de la noche de bodas.

Pero se sentía horrible haciendo pensar a Darien que no lo hacía con él por estar rayada a la antigua, sino que realmente no quería hacerlo. Al menos no con él. No es que Darien fuese feo, ni nada. Durante toda su adolescencia había logrado sacarle muchos suspiros durante clases; pero hacía años que no era lo mismo. Concretamente desde cuando se había ido a Estados Unidos un año para estudiar; pero había sucedido la pelea con Galaxia. Luego de eso, a los pocos meses se había vuelto a ir para esta vez sí poder hacer el curso allí.

No había sido concretamente que no le hubiese visto durante prácticamente dos años (aunque claramente eso había enfriado las cosas), sino que había encontrado algo diferente. Seiya representaba todo eso diferente, alegría juvenil, sonrisa traviesa y cosas inmaduras (es decir, cosas de su edad). Seiya le había mostrado que no necesitaba pretender ser una persona que no era con él. Y eso lamentablemente le había enamorado. No su belleza (que sí era endemoniadamente guapo, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo porque sino el ego de él haría explotar el planeta), tampoco sus canciones (que le habían llegado al corazón); sino que con Seiya era solamente Serena Tsukino, la inmadura niña de 16 años y eso estaba bien, porque no necesitaba preocuparse por lo que dijesen los demás, sólo eran ellos dos y nadie más.

Y era "simplemente" por eso. Sentía que no podría hacerlo y le ponía extremadamente nerviosa eso. Darien era una persona amable y le entendería si le dijese que estaba muy nerviosa; pero sentía que en su subconsciente le estaba engañando. Darien merecía a alguien que le amase realmente, no a ella, que cuando le besaba se preguntaba cómo sabrían los labios de otro.

Darien era muy bueno; pero no era para ella. Pero no debería hacer esas cavilaciones, estaba mal, debería estar más segura. Todo hubiera estado en su lugar si nunca hubiese conocido a Seiya; pero él tenía que llegar y desordenar todo lo que ella había construido. Todo hubiese sido más fácil, con menos dudas. Solamente las normales, como si iba a doler y cosas de ese estilo. No de "si no lo hago Rini no nacerá". Sentía que sería imposible para ella hacerlo con alguien a quien no amaba, quería con todo el corazón a Darien; pero había dejado de amarle hacía tiempo.

Y ahora en frente del espejo se preguntaba qué tipo de persona debía ser. Aquella egoísta, yéndose por donde quería, sin importarle Rini ni Tokio de Cristal, perseguir sus sueños, estar con el hombre a quien ama y ser ella misma. O sólo ser una sombra de ella misma, pretender ser alguien que no era para tener contentos a los demás, para que Rini se criase en medio de una mentira; pero finalmente con una familia que le quisiese.

Trata de buscar la respuesta en frente del espejo del baño; pero sólo encuentra su rostro. La respuesta no estaba escrita en ninguna parte, no había señales extra sensoriales que le indicasen qué debía hacer, ella debía elegir por su propia cuenta. Ella debía elegir sin ayuda de nadie más, o sin alguien a quien echarle la culpa si llegaba a salir mal. Ella sería la única responsable de su futuro, sólo ella podía elegir.

Mirando nuevamente su reflejo, se preguntó qué haría su madre en una situación así, aunque no pudo imaginarlo. No a muchas personas les dan a elegir ese tipo de cosas. No era una situación muy común que digamos. Y eso le desesperaba, debía quedarse callada mientras no sabía cómo afrontar eso. No podría decírselo a las chicas, porque de alguna manera llegaría a oídos de Haruka y, por tanto, también de Setsuna. Y para ser sincera, no estaba con ánimos para sermones.

Además no era una decisión que le afectase solamente a ella, afectaría a un número de personas considerable. Esa sería una de las más importantes uniones desde Alemania (aunque no tuviese demasiada idea acerca de Alemania; pero Amy había dicho eso).

Pero eso ya se lo sabía de memoria, no era como si fuese la primera vez que lo hubiese pensado ese tema. Sabía que andaba demasiado pensativa esos últimos tiempos y que las demás comenzaban a preocuparse por ella; pero era inevitable. No podía evitar ese torrente de angustia que le invadía. Quería elegir lo correcto, en verdad quería. El problema era que no sabía exactamente qué era lo correcto. Si elegía no hacerse cargo y escaparse para ser feliz (o al menos intentarlo), sería egoísta con todos los que habían confiado en ella y, sobretodo, con Rini. Pero si elegía casarse con Darien (y todo lo que vendría después), estaría traicionándose a sí misma.

Sabía que debía hacer lo que _realmente _quisiese elegir.

Quizá estuviese mal, estaría no solo traicionándose a sí misma, sino también a Darien por condenarle a vivir en una mentira; pero jamás podría pensar en que Rini no naciese.

Se permitió pensar una vez en Seiya y recordó muy bien cómo le había prometido secuestrarle y por un momento deseó que realmente lo hubiese hecho. Pero finalmente no lo había hecho pensando que su felicidad estaría con Darien, él solamente deseaba su felicidad por encima de la propia.

"Te prometo que intentaré ser feliz", pensó cuando salía finalmente del baño para reunirse con sus amigas.


	4. ¿Por qué no?

**Título: **¿Por qué no?  
**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.  
**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.  
**Extensión:** 1.056 palabras.  
**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla ilusoria de la comunidad de LJ **30vicios**. Participa en el **dekasem** . Serán treinta drabbles y viñetas sin conexión entre sí. Escena del capítulo en que Seiya le pide a Serena sustituir a Darien (cambiada, sí, porque soy re heavy re jodida); pero sin las inner chusmeando. Me intentaron salir como veinte chistes malos; pero me contuve porque este drabble va a ser serio ù.u  


* * *

Se desespera y cae de rodillas vencida. No aguanta más el abandono, el no saber nada de Darien, el callar su angustia y encontronazo de sentimientos opuestos. Siente que es demasiado para ella sola, no está acostumbrada a no tener una contención; pero sabe que eso no puede hablarlo con nadie más, porque difícilmente alguien más puede llegar a entenderlo. Le duele y cómo duele.

Siente que Seiya se le acerca rápidamente, totalmente consternado, sin entender su reacción. ¿Por qué se había puesto a llorar luego de haberle salvado de Sailor Nyanko? Si ella era Sailor Moon, se suponía que estaba acostumbrada a los ataques de los enemigos, no era para estar llorando. Pero Seiya no se daba cuenta de que era por una razón diferente.

Le recordó a Darien. Le recordó que hace meses que no le escribe. Le recordó las épocas en que todo era más fácil, porque él venía a salvarle y sabía que debía estar con él porque su corazón estaba donde Darien estuviese. Le recordó su amabilidad, su sonrisa sincera y su andar masculino y elegante. Le recordó que sus pretextos, que se daba internamente a ella misma, acerca de que debía estar un tiempo alejada de Darien no eran más que excusas para no sentirse herida.

Se desploma porque no lo aguanta. Siente que está a punto de llorar, a pesar de que se prometió cien veces no hacerlo, que debía ser fuerte. Pero siente las cálidas manos de Seiya sobre sus hombres y las dulces palabras susurradas en medio de la lluvia que cae encima de ellos.

—Déjame reemplazarle— le suplica, con voz quebrada, apenas se oyen; pero Serena las entiende perfectamente. Algo en su interior se rompe y se recompone, todo en un segundo. Y ese algo terrible y poco maravilloso, duele, duele como nada ha dolido antes.

El aliento le acaricia el rostro y empieza a derramar lágrimas antes de darse cuenta. Le tiembla la mandíbula y siente que todo a su alrededor se cae y sólo quedan ellos dos, en el piso, él abrazándole tratando de confortarle, sin darse cuenta que eso no hace más que el llanto se intensifique.

"Ya lo has hecho".

No puede evitar pensar; pero lo dice. Su subconsciente se lo impide, porque nota que ese algo desesperado es amor, en el más puro de los sentidos: líquido, rosa, desesperado, un poco negro y angustiante. Y es horrible y a la vez hermoso. Le dan más ganas de llorar y se intenta aferrar desesperadamente a lo que tiene más cerca, que inevitablemente es Seiya, que ya no sabe cómo calmarle. Le susurra palabras que Serena no termina de entender. Nota cómo el joven se preocupa aun más cuando ella sujeta fuertemente la camisa negra que lleva y le hace mirarle a los ojos. Y Serena puede ver en ellos la angustia, la preocupación y el corazón abierto de Seiya, todo junto, para ella, al alcance de su mano. Y ella quiere tomarlo todo; pero sabe que no puede.

—No puedo— es lo único que alcanza a susurrar, pero en un tono tan bajo que duda que el otro le haya oído. Sin embargo, éste frunce el ceño sin entender. Ha dicho "no puedo", no "no puedes".

— ¿Por qué no? Si él te hace sufrir tanto, ¿por qué sigues con él? Déjame sustituirle, por favor— ahora el tono de desesperación de su voz era mayor, lo que hacía que su corazón le doliese aun más. Era imposible que fuese amor, no podía serlo. No podía sustituir a Darien. Era Darien, era Endimion, era la mirada tranquila, las manos que durante un tiempo se sintieron cálidas, era quien le protegía solamente con una rosa roja. Era su pasado, su presente, su futuro. Darien era su destino. Darien se suponía que era todo para ella.

Pero ahora "todo" lo era Seiya, con sus chistes machistas, la sonrisa pícara, los dedos de pianista. El apoyo incondicional, el amor en el estado más puro y los ojos más sinceros y trasparentes que hubiese visto.

Y en ese momento, tiene que admitirlo. Le ama, de una forma desesperada, horrible y que está mal. Se admite a sí misma que está condenada a amarle así durante mucho tiempo. Y ese termina siendo el aliciente suficiente para soltar toda la verdad.

Le cuenta de su pasado como la princesa de la Luna en el milenio de Plata. Le cuenta de Tokio de Cristal. Le cuenta cómo se habían amado de una forma tal que habían logrado superar la barrera enorme del tiempo para estar juntos en una nueva época, sin otras barreras que ellos mismos. Le cuenta que él es su barrera. Le cuenta de sus inseguridades. Le cuenta todo lo que guardó: la angustia, el desasosiego, la incomprensión, las noches en vela y el sentimiento que se ido alimentado en todo ese tiempo que ha estado con él.

Pero sobretodo le cuenta sobre Rini. Y se da cuenta que todo lo demás no tiene importancia comparado con ella. Por Rini haría cualquier cosa, incluso renunciar al amor.

La conclusión le choca como balde de agua fría. Y llora, llora durante lo que parecen horas en brazos de Seiya, que llora con ella y le abraza, acariciando su pelo mojado.

Serena se quiere quedar por siempre abrazada a él; pero el destino le hizo una mala jugada porque, a pesar de que nació en una nueva era para estar con Darien, ella era otra persona. Ella era Serena Tsukino, una niña inmadura, soñadora, gritona y llorona, que sólo quiere una vida normal. No era la princesa Serenity. Era Serena quien estaba enamorada de Seiya. Porque la distancia y el tiempo, sí deshacen relaciones. Las alimentan el día a día, el cariño silencioso y la comprensión mutua, no lo que pasó hace miles de años.

Y quiere quedarse guardado un trozo de ese momento para los tiempos en los que no le tendrá. Tenerle guardado para saber que hubo un tiempo en que fue verdaderamente feliz; pero el destino es cruel y el tiempo pasa rápido: Seiya en algún momento se irá y ella no podrá hacer nada.

Pero en su mente, a pesar de todo, guardará celosamente ese momento en que abrió totalmente su corazón a quien sabe que será el hombre que amará durante el resto de sus días.


	5. Manos frías

**Título:** Manos frías.

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena, con un poco de Darien/Serena.

**Extensión: **540 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla ilusoria de la comunidad de LJ de _30vicios_, también participa en el _dekasem_ :)

* * *

Si tenía que ser sincera, Serena tendría que admitir que le gustaba que le tomasen de la mano. Un familiar, un amigo, el ser amado. Le gustaba que le llevasen tomada de la mano. Le gustaba sentir esa confianza con alguien más. Sentía que las manos era la parte del cuerpo que mejor podía transmitir las emociones, después de los ojos. Una caricia, un golpe o un apretón, hablaban para ella más que mil palabras.

Al principio de su relación con Darien, el roce de sus manos le había parecido cálido, lleno de comprensión y presente, lo que le hacía recordar que estaba junto a ella, a pesar del silencio que casi siempre reinaba entre ellos. A ella no especialmente le había gustado esa parte, era bastante habladora, por no decir que ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que los profesores le habían sacado del aula precisamente por eso.

A pesar de no siempre entenderse del todo y tener opiniones diferentes de casi todo, prácticamente todo el tiempo, él estaba allí con ella, apoyándole y eso se lo hacía notar silenciosamente con aquel apretón de manos. Le prometía que todo estaría bien, que la tranquilidad continuaría allí, como siempre.

Y al principio, cuando recién habían empezado su relación, estaba bien para ella. A veces le costaba intentar parecer más madura de lo que en realidad frente a los amigos de Darien, para no ponerle en evidencia, porque él era aquel ser amable, de palabras cálidas y le daba seguridad.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo y cuando no había algún villano psicópata buscando asesinarles y destruir (o dominar) el planeta, sentía que la brecha entre ellos era mayor, porque los sentimientos no se agolpaban como en las peleas por el miedo a perderse. Sino que, cada vez se sentía con menos en común con Darien, a ambos les gustaban cosas diferentes y la mayor parte de las veces le avergonzaba sin darse cuenta. Pero antes de ponerse a planteárselo firmemente lo que sucedía entre ellos, siempre aparecía algún villano nuevo.

Cuando Darien se marchó a Estados Unidos, al tiempo que ella comenzaba la preparatoria, extrañó el no tenerle a su lado tomándole de sus manos, que a pesar de que siempre le trasmitían la ternura que sentía por ella, eran frías y en esos momentos, cuando más le necesitaba, no le tenían tomándole de las suyas.

De las pocas veces, que había tomado las manos de Seiya, siempre le habían parecido cálidas de una manera diferente a las de Darien. Las manos de Seiya tenían largos dedos de pianista, aunque de vez en cuando tuviese alguna ampolla por tocar demasiado la guitarra; pero eran de tacto dulce, suave y gentil. Es decir, bastante diferente a como solía tratarle. Con ella era bastante brabucón y buscaba molestarle todo el tiempo; pero con él lograba olvidarse de la mayor parte de las inseguridades y problemas que tenía diariamente por Galaxia y el tema de Darien.

Y Serena durante un tiempo sólo deseó el tacto de las manos de Seiya sobre las suyas, prácticamente olvidándose cuánto había anhelado las de Darien. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando Darien volvió de Estados Unidos, sus manos le parecían más frías que nunca.


	6. A su lado

**Título:** A su lado.

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión:** 737 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla ilusoria de la comunidad de LJ _30vicios_. Participa en el _dekasem_. Estoy escribiendo un shot donde se explica todo acerca de los espacios en blanco de este drabble; pero aun no está terminado. La cosa era publicar el otro antes; pero va para largo, aunque tengo planeado publicarlo entre hoy y mañana, o a más tardar en el fin de semana.

* * *

— ¿Ella es la que va a parir y tú eres el que está nervioso?— se mofó Yaten estando recostado contra la pared del pasillo del hospital. Al instante recibió una mirada molesta de Seiya. Sí, joder, estaba nervioso, no era necesario decirlo de esa manera. Estaba poniéndose la ropa para poder entrar en el quirófano; pero sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo y no era capaz de coordinar las manos ni los pies. Yaten suspiró negando levemente. —No es necesario que te lo tomes así. Sólo trataba de ayudar.

—Pues no lo haces muy bien— le recriminó Seiya ofendido; pero más por el mal humor que por otra cosa. Necesitaba descargarse de alguna forma. —Bueno, voy a entrar— anunció con nobleza, como quien anuncia que va a la guerra y estuviese orgulloso de ello. Miró el pasillo donde estaban sus dos hermanos. Joder, iba a ser padre y estaba cagado hasta los cojones; pero Yaten tenía razón (al menos en parte), tenía que tomar un poco de valor y entrar de una maldita vez. Los demás no podían tardar en llegar, aunque era probable que llegasen después de que el bebé naciese. De modo que se dispuso a entrar.

—Seiya—le llamaron sus hermanos al unísono. El aludido les recriminó con la mirada.

—El sombrero, Seiya. No puedes entrar sin el sombrero— le recordó Taiki.

Seiya agarró de mala gana sombrero de un plástico azul horrible, poniéndoselo sobre la cabeza sin cuidado.

—Vamos, Seiya, que para cuando entres, el bebé ya habrá nacido.

Seiya ignoró el último comentario de Yaten y finalmente entró al quirófano. Allí sólo se oían los quejidos de Serena y las palabras de aliento de Amy, quien en ese momento era la "partera", también había dos enfermeras, ayudando con la labor de parto; pero Seiya era incapaz de notar algo que no fuese a Serena dando todo de sí para aquello.

Mierda, Yaten tenía razón. Él tenía miedo y Serena era la que estaba pariendo. Lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado para cuando ambos se convirtiesen en padres. Se apresuró a llegar con ella y le tomó de la mano. Ella se sorprendió gratamente al verle; pero al instante volvió a sentirse mal por las contracciones.

—Estoy aquí, bombón.

No era como en las películas en que la madre gritaba y lloraba, sino que Serena estaba roja hasta lo imposible, intentando pujar, como se lo indicaba Amy. Seiya no sabía exactamente qué decir para alentarle, sólo sentarse allí a su lado, acompañándole. No creía que hubiese palabras de aliento, que de verdad alentaran en esa situación.

Sentía que su mano era estrujada hasta lo imposible; pero le importó, porque al instante, el quirófano fue inundado con un llanto fuerte y grave. Y ese momento, Seiya fue incapaz de pensar, sólo veía a esa bola azul manchada en sangre, a la que comenzaban a limpiar e intentaban calmar entre las enfermeras.

—Es una niña— anunció Amy, con una sonrisa y una voz claramente feliz. —Es una niña, Serena— le repitió a su amiga mirándole, de forma cómplice.

La aludida medio sonrió agotada cuando recibió al bebé en brazos, soltando su mano. Seiya solamente quedaba boquiabierto, mirando la escena. Serena le miró sonriendo feliz, invitando a conocer también a la pequeña de ambos.

Seiya creía que nunca había sido tan feliz.

* * *

— ¿Tsukiko, eh? La hija de la Luna. Suena bien— admitió Mina. Habían pasado unas horas del parto y la mayoría de las Sailor Scouts estaban en la sala de espera para poder conocer a la pequeña que tanto revuelo había causado. En la habitación de Serena estaban Mina, Rei, Lita, Seiya y Tsukiko, siendo llevado en brazos por su madre. Amy en esos momentos estaba trabajando en el mismo hospital, aunque había dicho que subiría a la habitación más tarde.

—Igual me había gustado antes de saber el significado— dijo Serena encogiéndose de hombros. —Seiya lo propuso— dijo de pasada. El centro de la atención de toda la habitación estaba en esa niña, todas ahí querían llevarla en brazos.

Por ser recién nacida no se podía adivinar demasiado sus rasgos, ni a quien se parecía; pero en la cabeza ya se adivinaban una mota de pelos negra y Serena, por alguna razón, estaba segura que los ojos azules de la niña no se oscurecerían a negro. El nombre Tsukiko había gustado a todos, y como Tsukiko Kou quedó.


	7. En la radio

**Título**: En la radio.

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión**: 1.438 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla ilusoria de la comunidad de LJ _30vicios_. Participa en el _dekasem_.

* * *

Serena sacó un ¿pancho? de una de las zapatillas deportivas de su hija, sorprendiéndose a sí misma del hedor que podía lograrse al combinar el sudor con un pancho rancio. Se apresuró a tirar en la basura eso y poner a lavar las zapatillas, prometiéndose internamente matar a Kohana por aquello. Dios sólo sabía cómo llegó ese pancho a ahí. Continuó recogiendo la ropa sucia de los cuartos de sus hijos, sin sorprenderse del estado de cada uno.

Continuó ordenando un poco el cuarto de Kohana, aunque sinceramente era un caso perdido, ya le obligaría ordenarlo cuando llegase de la práctica de tenis.

Tenía la radio prendida para no aburrirse, aunque no le prestaba demasiada atención, a menos que pasasen alguna canción que le gustase especialmente. Pero paró un instante cuando el presentador avisó que por mensaje dejado por teléfono a la radio, habían pedido un clásico de hacía años. De modo que en unos pocos instantes, en todo hogar comenzó a sonar la letra de "Search for your love", uno de los primeros éxitos de Three Lights e inevitablemente a ella le agarró un poco de nostalgia de cuando ella estaba en la preparatoria. Se sentía nostálgica y un poco vieja si tenía que ser sincera, pero no lo diría ni muerta.

Y pensar que ahora sus hijos estaban en la edad de cuando ella recién había conocido a Seiya. Claro que su historia había sido mucho más complicada que los amoríos comunes a esa edad; pero eso no desvaloraba los de sus hijos. Aunque su marido no estuviese del todo conforme con uno de ellos.

Tsukiko ahora tenía 20 años y se dedicaba a la música al igual que su padre, francamente no había tenido muchos escándalos desde que había comenzado su carrera en la adolescencia y los pocos habían sabido controlarlos. Era solista y no tenía excesos o aires de fama, que ambos habían temido antes de embarcarle en el mundo del espectáculo. Serena odiaba admitirlo; pero Tsukiko era la debilidad de Seiya. Ella siempre había sido la más cercana a él. Todo había sido perfecto entre padre e hija, hasta que encontró el amor. Llevaba prácticamente un año en pareja con otro cantante, desde la última gira que había tenido, en la que se habían conocido y parecía que "había nacido el amor". Él tenía algunos años más que ella; pero ese no era realmente el problema. El chico se había ganado fama con una gran cantidad de escándalos y destrozos.

Suspiró cansada al recordar la última discusión. Tsukiko se había ido de casa y Seiya todavía se negaba a oír razones. A ella tampoco le gustaba ese tipo para su hija; pero si ella tenía que tropezar, mejor que lo hiciera para que aprendiese, pero les tuviese como apoyo. Claro que Seiya no quería verlo así.

Por su parte, la mugrienta que tenía por segunda hija, Kohana, estaba a punto de terminar la preparatoria e iba a hacerse profesional de tenis, incluso le habían llamado varias veces representantes para incluirla en sus programas. Pero entre los tres, habían acordado que primero debía terminar el colegio. Aunque en cierto modo se alegraba de eso para su hija, le hubiese costado cualquier otra carrera, considerando cuán vaga y poco interesada en los estudios que era. Siempre había estado más interesada en la comida, los videojuegos y cualquier deporte. Kohana era la más parecida a ella, sólo que mil veces más desordenada y con mucho más amor al deporte, sin duda.

Sakura sin embargo, parecía más hija de Yaten que de Seiya. O quizá el juntarse demasiado con él le había afectado más a la personalidad de lo que le gustaría admitir. Apenas tenía 15 años y era el ser más anti social que hubiese conocido. Serena quería creer que era por la edad, aunque ni Tsukiko ni Kohana había sido tan problemáticas como ella al entrar en la adolescencia. Sin embargo, era la más aplicada de sus hijos y la que había traído mejores notas. Lo que menos había entendido desde el principio de su tercera hija era su apariencia, no se parecía a ninguno de ellos dos. Aunque en una ocasión, Seiya le había dicho que se tenía la apariencia de su madre; pero había puesto una expresión tan nostálgica que no quiso preguntar más.

El último de sus hijos y el único varón, Kiyoshi, había venido por sorpresa y en esos momentos tenía 7 años, cursando el primer grado de primaria. A su corta ya se podían adivinar prácticamente todos los rasgos de su padre, en otras palabras, era un calco de Seiya. Incluso le había aprobado el capricho de llevar el cabello largo, a lo cual ella no terminó no pudiendo negarse. Y si parecerse a su padre era poco, ya había encontrado varias cartas de amor en la mochila de su hijo como para darse una idea de cuán popular era entre las niñas. Claro que Kiyoshi era tan inocente como ella de adolescente como para no entender ni la mitad de las cosas que le escribían, de modo que terminaba prácticamente desechándolas como Yaten.

Ella se había convertido en fotógrafa y Seiya había retomado la banda con sus hermanos y les seguía yendo bien. Incluso dentro de poco iban a sacar un disco de sus mejores temas.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado pensando en sus hijos y dejado a un lado el cesto de basura, cuando en la radio se empezó a oír uno de los nuevos éxitos de su hija. Era uno de los temas de moda en esos meses, así que no debería sorprenderle tanto; pero en casa, Tsukiko prácticamente era un tema tabú desde que se había ido hacía unos meses. A Seiya y a ella les entristecía mucho recordarle. Los otros tres continuaban teniendo contacto con ella, de modo que Kohana, Sakura y Kiyoshi no compartían demasiado su sentimiento, aunque el más pequeño le extrañase muchas veces.

Oyó la puerta principal abrirse. Era Seiya. Se dio cuenta al instante de que le oyó tararear, además sólo podía ser él, los otros tres estaban en el colegio. Le bajó el volumen al mínimo a la radio para que el buen humor de su marido no se esfumase. Le oyó caminar hasta donde estaba

— ¡Hola, bombón!— le saludó alegre y con voz cantarina, dándole un beso. Ella le sonrió.

—Llegas temprano.

—Es que terminamos temprano— corroboró, quitándole de las manos el cesto de ropa sucia pero al instante arrugó la nariz con desagrado. — ¡Joder! ¿Qué es ese maldito olor? ¿Kohana?

—No sé para qué me preguntas si ya sabes— dijo ella en broma. —Esa chica cada día me sorprende más cuán sucia puede ser.

—En cuanto llegue, tendremos que obligarle a tirar los deshechos tóxicos que almacena como oro en su cuarto.

—Eso mismo dije.

Continuaron recogiendo la ropa sucia de las habitaciones, mientras Seiya le contaba lo que había hecho ese día en el estudio, junto con sus hermanos. Parecía que las canciones del CD ya estaban escogidas y que iban a hacer una serie de fotos para una marca de trajes. Luego llevaron el cesto al lavadero; pero mientras ella ponía todo lo cargado en el lavarropas, Seiya le subió el volumen a la radio, donde aparentemente habían decidido poner otro de los temas de su hija mayor.

El silencio invadió el cuarto, exceptuando la aguda voz que cantaba en la radio, para luego el presentador elogiaba el trabajo de Tsukiko Kou en su última presentación.

—Parece que le está yendo bien…— comentó tristemente Seiya. Pero más bien sonaba a un "no nos necesita".

—Seiya…— murmuró con tristeza. Ella también le extrañaba. — ¿No crees que ya es hora de ceder? Ella ya es grande, no puedes protegerla por siempre.

El otro bufó molesto, aunque sabía que se lo estaba pensando.

—Haré un intento— prometió, aunque no muy convencido. —Pero esa chica tiene que aprender un poco más de buena música y dejar de oír esa "cosa"— dijo no aprobando demasiado el tema que acababan de pasar por la radio.

Sabía que más bien se refería al novio de Tsukiko, que casualmente era cantante de ese tipo de música que él desaprobaba (y que además había influenciado un poco en los temas de Tsukiko), aunque casualmente ese "odio" había comenzado hacía poco. A veces Seiya podía ser más infantil que ella.

— Si con esas vas, no me sorprendería que algún día te superase, Seiya.

—Nah…—negó quitándole importancia. —Todavía le queda mucho por aprender a esa niña.

—Mira que si llega a pasar me reír de ti hasta el día en que me muera.


	8. Paso a paso

**Título:** Paso a paso.

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión:** 4.587 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla ilusoria de la comunidad de LJ _30vicios_. Participa en el _dekasem_. No salió exactamente esperaba que saliese; pero me gustó cómo quedó (cosa que no suele pasar muy seguido, así que aprovechen). Otro shot que quedó ridículamente más largo de lo esperado x.x

* * *

Seiya de pequeño jamás hubiese imaginado la vida que tenía en ese momento; pero eso no quería decir que no estuviese contento con ella, solamente que fue inesperado. Con decir que ni siquiera había pensado estar viviendo en el planeta donde vivía, lo decía casi todo.

Había nacido en el llamado planeta de las flores de fuego (sí, un poco largo; pero realmente el planeta era reconocido por las hermosas flores que sólo brotaban en esa parte del universo). Había sido el último de tres hermanos, el consentido de sus padres; pero seguramente no el mejor de los tres. Yaten, el mayor, era un excelente dibujante, aunque tenía un humor terrible. Y Taiki era el inteligente, aplicado y responsable, escribe poemas y siempre tuvo las mejores notas en cualquier lado al que fuese, aunque era bastante aburrido. Él por su parte solamente podía presumir de ser muy bueno en cualquier deporte que se le presentase, aunque en su opinión, eso no tenía mucho mérito.

Vivía en una familia de clase media, tenía problemas como cualquiera; pero habían sabido saltearlos, a veces con más dificultad que otras veces; pero lo habían logrado al final. Su padre había sido un guardián de la realeza, estricto e imponente, había sabido disciplinar a sus tres hijos varones para que siguiesen sus pasos. No había sido muy cariñoso con ellos e incluso se había pasado de estricto en ocasiones; pero sus hijos supieron descubrir, con el tiempo, el cariño velado tras esa fachada fría. Por el contrario, su madre, había sido la consentidora y permisiva, la que desde las sombras, les encubría de pequeños las travesuras a sus hijos. Era maestra y les había enseñado, además de todo lo que supieran del colegio, lo que más valoraban: la música. Ella les había enseñado a tocar y a cantar, tratando cada vez que lo hicieran, trasmitir el por qué lo hacían. Y eso era lo que más atesoraban de ella.

Yaten, Taiki y él habían crecido con el paso de los años, madurado en un planeta con pocos problemas intergalácticos; pero teniendo una dura educación para formarse. Más valía prevenir que lamentar, le gustaba decir a su padre. Y a la edad de catorce, los tres habían pasado a formar parte de la guardia personal de la realeza, logrando ser el orgullo de sus padres.

Pero la paz duró poco, porque poco después de "graduarse" comenzaron los problemas dentro del universo, sobretodo en un planeta un poco más chico que el suyo (además de para nada atractivo y poco especial, según la opinión de Yaten), que estaba lejos del suyo y al cual llamaban Tierra (el cual tenía un nombre poco original, según Taiki). Y lo más especial de todo era que creían que eran el único planeta con vida humana en todo el universo ("ah, se creían especiales", sí, él también había opinado acerca de ese planeta). A ninguno de los tres les hacía mucha gracia ir a ayudarles y por suerte, no habían tenido que hacerlo, gracias a que el rey de por ese entonces no le interesaba ayudar a los planetas que no estuviesen aliados al suyo. Así que por los siguientes tiempos, a pesar de que supieron de las numerosas guerras que se llevaban a cabo en dicho planeta, no habían tenido que intervenir y parecía que ninguno de los otros planetas vecinos tenían intenciones de hacerlo, al ver que con su propia guardia, eran capaces de cuidarse y tampoco lograban acercarse a otros puntos del universo. De modo que la Vía Láctea había quedado olvidada durante un largo tiempo para su planeta. Y a él le daba igual.

Él, al pensar que no necesitaban intervenir, pensó inútilmente que el planeta estaba fuera de peligro totalmente, sin darse cuenta de los problemas internos que había en el planeta. Siendo parte reciente de la guardia real, no se les contaban demasiado de las internas, simplemente les daban las misiones en grupos de tres.

De modo que cuando, poco después de haber cumplido los 16 años, la noticia acerca de la posible invasión enemiga, le golpeó como balde de agua fría. Jamás se lo había esperado, había problemas en otros planetas; pero saber que había en el suyo, era algo que le despertaba un sentimiento de pánico de perder todo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No quería perder a sus amigos, su casa, su forma de vida. No quería que al llegar de las misiones, su madre no les estuviese esperando ansiosa, que no les recibiese con la rica comida casera hecha con recetas de la abuela. No quería dejar de tocar el piano para su madre. No quería perder el "ese es mi chico" de su padre, cuando se ponía un poco cariñoso.

No lo quería perder. Y, seguramente como mecanismo de autodefensa, había ignorado aun más cualquier problema; pero la invasión se hacía más inminente con el pasar de los meses y se leía la clara tensión entre los guerreros. Hacía años que no había una guerra de ese calibre y, a pesar de que se trataba de que se escapasen la menor cantidad de rumores, la población se terminaba enterando de todos modos, lo cual hacía que los problemas internos fuesen aun mayores.

Y cuando finalmente llegó, Seiya hubiese querido decir que no tenía idea; pero estaría mintiendo descaradamente. No se preparó lo suficiente y nada salió como se tenía planeado. Todo fue un fracaso, si tenía que ser sincero. El mayor de todos los fracasos que tuvieron que enfrentar fue el sabotaje, había numerosos espías entre los más allegados a la familia real. Uno de ellos había matado al rey, lo cual fue la bomba que hizo estallar el pánico entre la población y a las pocas horas de miedo, llegó la temida Galaxia, que poco tuvo que hacer para destruir el planeta. A pesar de que la hija del rey, la princesa Kakyuu, intentó manejar la situación encargándose ella del mando del planeta, poco pudo hacer contra la fuerza de Sailor Galaxia.

Sus padres habían muerto durante la invasión. Su padre había salvado a su madre, interponiéndose a un ataque enemigo, sabiendo que ella no podría defenderse de una Sailor Scout. En ese momento, supo exactamente por qué sus padres continuaban juntos, a pesar de ser tan distintos y muchas veces llevarse como perros y gatos: por mucho que se peleasen, ellos eran la debilidad del otro.

El que su padre hubiese muerto, había despertado la ira de los tres hermanos y habían decidido acabar con Galaxia aunque se les fuese la vida en ello. Pero no les fue tan bien como habían planeado, Galaxia era invencible y había arrasado con el hermoso planeta. Ya nunca más habría más flores de fuego. Y a pesar de la desesperación en la que estaba sumido el planeta, ellos preferían morir en batalla; pero su madre no se los permitió, les mandó a buscar a la princesa Kakyuu al planeta Tierra. Tenían que ir ellos solos. Y por supuesto se habían negado, no irían sin ella. Su madre se negó porque ella sería más un estorbo que una ayuda y dándoles un beso a cada uno, se tuvieron que escapar, viendo explotar su hogar desde el espacio.

Seiya no supo exactamente cómo sobrevivieron el siguiente tiempo. Él se sentía un zombie y hacía la mayor parte de las cosas de forma mecánica. Todo ocurrió con pasmosa rapidez. Llegaron a la Tierra sin saber exactamente qué hacer, ni cómo encontrar a su princesa. Luego de un tiempo se dieron cuenta de que la única forma de hacerlo era haciéndose famosos para que la princesa acudiese a ellos; pero los meses seguían, los conocían en gran parte del mundo, sin embargo ninguna de sus fans era quien buscaban. Lo cual alteraba a los tres. Cada día que pasaban allí, los volvía más sombríos a cada uno. Yaten estaba cada vez más malhumorado y sus comentarios eran más hirientes que nunca. Taiki se encerraba en sí mismo y no hablaba con nadie. Y Seiya por el contrario, parecía normal, aunque estuviese destrozado por dentro, acumulando toda esa tristeza en su interior.

Luego de algunos meses, habían decidido instalarse en Japón, en Tokio más exactamente. Además sabían que causarían mayor polémica si ingresaban a un colegio, aunque esto era más por el lado de que estaban cansados de estar solamente con personas de los medios, necesitaban distraerse un poco.

Durante la estancia en la Tierra, Seiya esperaba encontrar a la princesa Kakyuu, vencer a Galaxia y reconstruir su hermoso planeta, para que la muerte de sus padres estuviese vengada y tener nuevamente un lugar de pertenencia. En ese orden y nada más, no esperaba ni quería otra cosa. Sin embargo, encontró algo más grande. Seiya encontró el amor, el verdadero. Ese que duele; pero a la vez te hace estúpidamente feliz y te vuelve altamente subnormal (palabras extraídas directamente de la boca de Yaten).

Serena Tsukino estaba bastante lejos de lo que él consideraba una mujer perfecta; pero estaba bien, muy bien si le obligaban a decir. Era descuidada, tenía la cabeza en cualquier otro lado en vez de donde debía, era torpe y no demasiado inteligente. Sin embargo, era fiel; era pura, sin una gota de maldad; siempre sonreía, a pesar de las adversidades; nunca dejaba a un amigo sin ayuda y tenía un aura que le recordaba peligrosamente todo lo bueno de su infancia. Todo hubiese ido bien sino hubiera sido por un par de detalles: él no estaba ahí para ligar chicas (como Taiki y Yaten habían tenido la amabilidad de recordarle varias veces), ella era princesa y él sólo un guardián (que ni siquiera era suyo) y, lo más importante, estaba destinada a estar con otro.

Había hecho de todo por poder estar con ella y había creído que había logrado resultados; pero el estar siempre con secretos y no poder contarle todo, hacía que la confianza no fuera demasiada. Lo peor era que con el tiempo, había estado más ocupado pensando en ella que en su princesa. Subconscientemente había estado tratando de olvidar que cuando se acabase esa guerra (si es que acababa para bien), tendría que volver a su planeta y jamás volver a verle. Además de que el sentimiento que tenía por ella cada vez crecía más y le obligaba a hacer mayor cantidad de estupideces. Sus hermanos le habían tolerado el estar con una chica, porque era su forma de escaparse y de ser feliz, al menos por el tiempo que estuviesen allí. Quién sabía si llegaban a sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, cuando todas las mentiras cayeron por su propio peso y que cada quien supo quién era cada uno, la dulce mentira se desvaneció. Ya no podía juntarse con Serena y eso le había dolido, llegando a pelearse como nunca lo había hecho con sus hermanos.

Cuando conoció la verdadera identidad de Serena, supo hasta qué punto su amor era imposible. Darien y Serena estaban destinados a ser los soberanos de ese planeta y tener una hija. Porque, a pesar de que él fuese un idiota por ni siquiera mandarle una carta a su novia, ella siempre le sería fiel.

El tiempo que le siguió fue negro y había tenido más bajas que altas. Se había resignado a no ser nadie para Serena, lo cual le volvía más taciturno, cosa que preocupaba a sus hermanos.

Finalmente encontraron a su princesa y con ayuda de las Sailor Scouts lograron devolverle la paz al universo. Sin contar que en el medio habían logrado superar las diferencias entre ambos grupos de Sailors.

Cuando había creído que jamás volvería a ver a Serena, poco antes de que tuviesen que irse, ella se le había acercado llorando y confesándose enamorada de él; pero que jamás podrían estar juntos. Seiya nunca fue tan feliz y desdichado en su vida, en ese último encuentro, se permitió besarle por primera vez, aun a sabiendas de cuán mal estaba eso.

Y como había temido durante toda su estancia en la Tierra, había tenido que volver a su planeta. Había deseado que volver a su planeta, le haría feliz; pero no fue así, porque se dio cuenta que su hogar era donde estuviese su corazón. A pesar de que sus hermanos eran lo más importante que tenía, era incapaz de dejar de pensar en el sitio donde su corazón se había quedado. Pero sabía que era imposible, volver a allí sólo le causaría más dolor. Lo mejor sería intentar olvidarle, aunque no pareciese tan fácil como sonaba.

Durante los siguientes años en los que estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando por reconstruir su planeta, había logrado pensar poco en el tema por la enorme cantidad de trabajo que procuraba todos los días hacer para distraerse. Pero inevitablemente, en esos pocos instantes en que tardaba en quedarse dormido, el escozor que siempre estaba presente, se hacía casi inaguantable.

La recuperación del planeta había tardado bastantes años, a pesar del trabajo arduo, diario e incansable de los habitantes; pero seguramente habrían tardado muchísimo más si no hubiesen tenido los poderes de (la ahora) reina Kakyuu.

Durante ese tiempo, había intentado formar pareja; pero no era capaz de mantenerse en una de ellas por mucho tiempo, por la falta de tiempo; pero más que nada por la falta de interés (lo cual había sido la causa de que la mayor parte de las chicas con las que había salido, le habían dejado).

Para cuando volvieron a brotar las flores de fuego tan esperadas por todos, Seiya y sus hermanos estaban a poco de cumplir 22 años. Y en ese momento, se permitió esbozar una sonrisa cansada y satisfecha. "Lo logramos, ¿y ahora qué?". Esa era la incógnita fundamental del asunto. Prefería ignorarla cuanto más tiempo pudiese, por ese entonces lo único que quería era celebrar junto con sus hermanos.

El problema fue cuando Yaten abrió la boca, cuando recién había terminado la celebración en el palacio real. Quería pedirle a la reina volver a la Tierra. Seiya se preguntó repentinamente el por qué de ese interés de ir a ese planeta que tantas veces descalificó; pero su reacción fue mayúscula (incluso estuvo a punto de caerse por la sorpresa) cuando vio al mayor de sus hermanos levemente sonrojado. Yaten nunca se sonrojaba. "No me miren como si tuviese monos en la cara" había pedido girándose, ya que la cara de sorpresa de Taiki competía con la suya. "No es posible. Yaten, ¿estás _enamorado_?". Seiya fue los suficientemente valiente (o estúpido) como para preguntarlo. Taiki había llegado a la misma conclusión; pero conocía las reacciones de Yaten lo suficiente como para no atreverse a preguntarlo. Pero la reacción que esperaban no sucedió. Por el contrario, el sonrojo del mayor de ellos fue más fuerte y comenzó a dar estúpidas escusas como que "no es así", "es que me incomoda estar siempre con esta ropa de mujer" y cosas que ambos dejaron de escuchar. Estaban demasiado concentrados en preguntarse quién había robado el frío corazón de Yaten, como para andar prestándole atención a las mentiras que decía.

De todos modos, Yaten había dicho que no tenía intenciones de obligar a ninguno de los dos a acompañarle. Aunque más que nada, lo decía por Seiya y él lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía que sería un golpe duro para su hermano. Sin embargo, Seiya sabía que Taiki también quería volver; pero era capaz de quedarse para no dejarle solo. Seiya no se sentía capaz de obligar a su hermano a quedarse allí. Pero tampoco creía que fuera capaz de vivir sin ellos tres. No le quedaba más que afrontar sus miedos y tener que ver el rostro de Serena, estando con Darien. Pero quizá eso era lo que necesitaba ver para definitivamente pasar de página.

Y volvieron a la Tierra, lo cual causó bastante conmoción entre sus antiguos fans, quienes se habían sorprendido enormemente cuando hacía años habían desaparecido literalmente del mapa. Habían decidido entre los tres volver a formar Three Lights porque, a pesar del acoso de las fans, a los tres les había gustado la idea de vivir de la música, era lo que los tres más amaban hacer.

Seiya había intentado por todos los medios posibles acercarse lo menos posible al grupo de amigas de Serena y más precisamente no verle, aunque sabía que algún momento tendría que hacerlo, ya que en ese sentido, el destino era bastante cruel con él, siempre trayéndole pero sin dársela a él inesperadamente.

Había logrado localizar a su antiguo representante, quien estuvo más que feliz de volver a trabajar con ellos. Los preparativos para el siguiente disco que iban a sacar no tardaron en empezar y Seiya intentó concentrarse más en escribir canciones de en lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, los comentarios de sus hermanos, acerca de Serena y sus amigas, no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos. Al parecer, Mina se había convertido en una exitosa cantante durante el tiempo en que ellos no habían estado, ocupando su lugar como banda más famosa originaria de la ciudad. Lo cual significaba que ella sería su competencia. Amy estaba por terminar la carrera de medicina, solamente le quedaba un año para terminar sus estudios y, según parecía, se iba a especializar en neurología. Lita por su lado, trabajaba en un restaurant de comida occidental y le faltaba poco para recibirse de chef. Rei, por su parte, se había hecho cargo del templo de su abuelo, ya que por la edad de este ya no podía ejercer todas las actividades pertinentes para su mantenimiento. De las Outers poco se sabía, Michiru estaba en una gira por Europa y se esperaba verla hasta por lo menos seis o siete meses. Haruka había ido a correr el Dakar y luego acompañaría a su pareja en lo que quedase de la gira. Setsuna parecía que había sido borrada del mapa, lo cual significaba que las cosas iban bien, lo cual era un alivio para todos. Hotaru estaba a punto de terminar la preparatoria y según parecía seguiría Derecho. Darien estaba haciendo una especialización en traumatología, Serena se había convertido en fotógrafa y sólo les faltaba la fecha para estar casados.

Aunque esos últimos comentarios eran lo que más habían tratado de ocultar, no lo habían logrado del todo. Los que más trataban de ocultar eran los que mejor conocía.

Con el tiempo, como supuso, no pudo evitar del todo a las chicas y más cuando Yaten anunció que estaba en pareja con Mina. Si cuando habían vuelto al planeta los paparazzi habían sido inaguantables, en esos momentos ya no era posible vivir tranquilo sin pensar que estaban intentando tomarles alguna foto. Más de una vez Seiya había pensado regalarles con un moño en la cabeza a Yaten. Era una pena que Taiki se interpusiese cada vez que lo había intentado. Ni modo.

Lo de Yaten y Mina sí que era inesperado, Seiya más bien había esperado que hubiese estado enamorado de alguna chica que ellos no conociesen, ya que a todas las mujeres con las que le veían siempre les trataba mal. Pero parecía que en esa ocasión, la rubia había ganado por cansancio. En fin, se mirase por donde se mirase, al menos su hermano había encontrado a alguien y eso era lo importante, el quién era un por menor. Además por ese último tiempo, había estado de mucho mejor humor, lo cual era un alivio para ambos.

Seiya había evitado cuidadosamente los encuentros con Serena, asegurándose de que las pocas veces que se viesen fuera con mucha gente a su alrededor como para no poder tener una conversación que sabía que ella deseaba y él repelía como moscas. Con lo que no contó fue con que ella pudiese ir a buscarle. Ese día, Taiki había salido al cine y Yaten había quedado con Mina, de modo que él se había quedado escribiendo una canción que le andaba rondando la cabeza hacía un par de días, pero no lograba terminar de componer. Pero posiblemente Serena no había arreglado para ir ese día, porque por el estado en que había llegado a su departamento lo dudaba.

Había tocado a su puerta empapada de pies a cabeza por la lluvia que afuera caía, por lo que le sorprendió verle en el marco de la puerta. Y con gran sorpresa para Seiya le contó con tristeza que hacía tiempo la relación con Darien no iba para ningún lado y que no era todo tan perfecto como se veía desde afuera. Le dijo que cada vez lo veía más distante de ella, a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo con él y que creía que no podía seguir con eso.

Eso golpeó a Seiya, Serena era realmente infeliz como él durante ese tiempo. ¿Acaso eso era justo? Y se lo preguntó. "Lo es para Rini" aseguró ella, con voz firme. Había sido difícil y le había tomado su tiempo; pero había logrado convencerle. También era un castigo para un niño vivir en una familia que no se quería sinceramente entre sí y que vivía rodeado de mentiras. Sabía el peligro que estaban tomando, sin embargo lo enfrentarían juntos.

Y los siguientes meses fueron unos de las más terribles y hermosos de su vida. Porque entre la miel del romance recién iniciado, luego de romper con Darien, también estuvo el amargo sabor de la incomprensión. La noticia golpeó a todos casi por igual. Lo que más había temido Serena había pasado: sus amigos se habían dividido entre los que le apoyaban y los que estaban decepcionados con ella. Haruka mucho más expresiva le rompió el tabique a Seiya y le dijo un par de cosas no muy agradables, Serena le paró (por decirlo de algún modo) porque podría haber pasado a mayores.

Darien por su parte se sentía traicionado y con razón. Pero Serena y él tuvieron que admitir que a esa altura estaban más por compromiso que por verdadero amor. Y ambos se preguntaron varias veces en qué momento se había terminado todo; pero no encontraron un momento en particular. Era doloroso, sin embargo ninguno podía mantener esa mentira.

Querían preguntarle a Setsuna qué había pasado en la línea temporal; pero no se volvió a saber de ella. Después de todo, Setsuna pertenecía al futuro de Tokio de Cristal, todos preferían no pensar demasiado en lo que eso significaba.

Con el tiempo, la mayoría habían entrado en razón. Las primeras habían sido sus amigas más cercanas, las que más habían tardado habían sido Haruka y Michiru, aunque la primera nunca estaría del todo conforme con la elección de quedarse con el cantante.

Y aun con la aceptación, el pasar de los meses había sido difícil, Serena tenía numerosas pesadillas que la acosaban muy seguido. Siempre relacionadas con Rini, la culpa le perseguía incluso entre sueños. Seiya, impotente, solamente podía darle su hombro para que pudiese llorar, no había palabras que pudiesen hacer que Serena estuviese mejor. Con el tiempo, habían disminuido, sin embargo cada vez golpeaban con la misma intensidad.

Llevaban ya casi dos años en pareja cuando pasó lo menos esperado. Serena había quedado embarazada. Seiya por una vez creyó que todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado cuando era adolescente, el destino se lo estaba pagando. Y esa vez lloró pero de felicidad.

Cuando Serena estaba por el tercer mes, se casaron y para que Haruka no le rompiese la nariz nuevamente a Seiya, anunciaron que ella estaba embarazada luego de la luna de miel. Y por ese tiempo Mina también había quedado embarazada; pero de mellizos.

Yamato y Kazuma fueron los primeros amigos de Tsukiko y lo fueron durante mucho tiempo más.

Seiya fue un padre consentidor y permisivo, quizá incluso más de lo debido, hasta el punto de que Serena era la que debía poner los puntos. Sí, se había pasado. Pero Tsukiko fue su debilidad. Le había enseñado a tocar el piano al igual que había hecho su madre.

Dos años después nació Kohana, la niña llorona con unos pulmones de hierro que nada le tenía que envidiarle a un cantante de ópera. Claro que ella nunca aprendió a tocar ni siquiera el triángulo y se encargó personalmente del desordenamiento de la casa hasta el último día en que vivió en ella. En apariencia era muy parecida a Serena, tenían el mismo color de ojos y de pelo, incluso hubiese llegado a usar el mismo peinado que ella si no hubiese sido por su negativa.

Por ese tiempo llegaron los embarazos en masa, Lita (casada con Andrew) tuvieron una sola hija, Kumiko. Mina volvió a quedar embarazada, esta vez de una niña, Momoka. Rei quien hacía poco estaba casada con Nicholas, tuvo a un varón, Akira y, tres años después, a Yuiko. Mientras que Amy y Taiki tuvieron a Midori y, tres años después a Nagisa.

Cuando tres años después, Serena quedó nuevamente embarazada, Seiya tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que esa vez tener un varón, aunque fue frustrado. Había perdido la oportunidad, ya que Serena se había negado a tener más hijas. "Este el último, Seiya" le dijo, sin darle tiempo a discutir. A Seiya no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Le llamaron Sakura. Pero grata pero nostálgica fue su sorpresa cuando pudo empezar a adivinar los rasgos de su madre en ella. El color de cabello de marrón y los ojos verdes, eran de su madre, cada uno fue heredado por Yaten y Taiki; pero él no se parecía en nada a su madre, así que eso le había hecho feliz. Feliz hasta que la pequeña comenzó a tomar su carácter, que en eso sí que no se le parecía en nada, sino que se parecía mucho más a Yaten en ese aspecto.

El que llegó por "equivocación" fue Kiyoshi, el esperado varón. Lo único malo fue que Serena le culpó durante todo el embarazo por el "descuido". Sin contar además que ese fue el embarazo más largo y tedioso de los cuatro, el único con vómitos y el que tuvo el premio por los antojos más extravagantes.

Y por todo ese tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, Seiya y Serena se pelearon y reconciliaron miles de veces. Algunas discusiones con mayor tono que otras; pero siempre volvieron a ellos, a pesar de las diferencias, semejanzas, todo lo que les unía y todo lo que les separaba.

Esa mañana de lunes, el primer día de preparatoria de Tsukiko (quien estaba buscando desesperadamente sus libros de texto que Kiyoshi se había encargado personalmente de babear hasta el cansancio), el primero del último año de primaria de Kohana (quien desayunaba tranquilamente a pesar de estar por llegar tarde) y el primero del primer año de Sakura (que ya había salido de la casa hacía quince minutos porque no quería llegar tarde), Seiya veía a sus hijas en su propio mundo pensando que quizá lo había hecho bien como padre, como marido y como persona. A pesar de las peleas, los regaños y momentos no tan felices que habían pasado. Quizá, sólo quizá, no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. Sus cuatro hijos les querían y estaba con la mujer que amaba.

Jamás pensó que las cosas llegarían a ser de ese modo y, no creyendo que alguna vez podría decir eso, pensó que estaba en paz con el destino que le había tocado. Había sido difícil; pero lo había logrado, con todos sus pros y sus contras; pero logrado al fin y al cabo (y eso era lo que contaba).


	9. Rayo de sol

**Título**: Rayo de sol.  
**Fandom**: Sailor Moon.  
**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.  
**Extensión:** 333 palabras.  
**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla ilusoria de _30vicios_ y participa en el _reto_diario._

* * *

Le busca a tientas entre las sábanas y sonríe, aun con los ojos cerrados, al encontrar su piel desnuda del vientre de Serena. Los rayos de sol que anuncian un nuevo día y le instan a levantarse; pero lucha por robarle algunos segundos más a sus sueños. El contacto de precisamente esa parte del cuerpo de Serena, hasta hacía pocas semanas nunca le había parecido tan apetecible; pero ahora era incapaz de apartar la mano de allí por demasiado tiempo. Todavía no podía creer que allí se estuviese creando algo de ambos, un pequeño al cual cuidar y malcriar. Todavía no tenía el suficiente tiempo de gestación como para poder conocer su sexo; pero Seiya sabía, sin que nadie se lo tuviese que decir, que sería una niña, tan bonita como la madre y que amase tanto la música como el padre.

Esa niña representaba que toda la fe que habían puesto en todos los proyectos que tenían para ambos, había dado frutos, que habían logrado ser felices a pesar de todo y todos.

A pesar de sus intentos de continuar durmiendo, el sol comenzaba a ser bastante molesto, de modo que se aferró al suave cuerpo que abrazaba durante unos segundos más, antes de abrir suavemente los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de su ahora esposa despierta.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

— ¿Hace cuánto estás despierta?— le pregunta con la voz un poco ronca.

—No mucho.

Ambas miradas se fijan en donde Seiya tiene posada la mano izquierda desde antes de despertarse y seguramente ambos piensan lo mismo por un segundo.

—No puedo creer que llegaría a amar tanto a alguien que todavía no conozco— le es imposible no admitirlo; pero de todos modos está aterrado con la perspectiva de hacerlo mal. —Sólo me pregunto si eso será suficiente.

—Tranquilo. Iremos aprendiendo en el camino y siempre nos tendremos entre nosotros para apoyarnos— le promete—. Es precisamente por cuánto le amamos que lo haremos bien.

Y él le sonríe, queriendo creerle.


	10. ¿Bailamos?

**Título: **¿Bailamos?

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon.

**Claim: **Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión**: 897 palabras.

**Notas**: Escrito para tabla ilusoria de _30vicios_ y participa en el _reto_diario_. Se supone que está ubicado mientras los Three Lights están en la Tierra, entre el capítulo 174 y 188. Por cierto, la frase de "somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho" es de mi profesora de Inglés del colegio xD no sé por qué pero me acordé de ella cuando escribí esto, justamente porque recordé esa frase xDD

* * *

Para los festejos escolares, le había tocado a su clase la decoración del patio exterior del colegio, para que sirviese como lugar para bailar. Les había salido muy bien, además de que su curso trabajaba bastante bien en equipo, a parte de que las horas que invirtieron en la tarea, fueron muy amenas. Se había entretenido entre hablar con Amy, Mina y Lita, y riendo con Seiya, sin tener que preocuparse acerca de los enemigos o de Darien, cosa que en los últimos tiempos le estaba costando bastante.

Todo había quedado precioso, sin duda la decoración de ese año era una de las mejores que se habían hecho para los festivales escolares. Pero los festivales escolares son divertidos hasta que llega el momento de bailar. Le había gustado la parte de decorarlo y todo; pero ¿bailar? No gracias.

Serena siempre fue demasiado patosa como para coordinar manos y pies a la vez. Además, más de una vez le había hecho pasar vergüenza a Darien por ir pisándole cada vez que le sacaba a bailar en alguna de esas celebraciones, a las que iba con sus amigos universitarios.

— ¿Bailamos?

La pregunta le tomó de improviso, no había visto llegar a Seiya, por lo que casi salta sobre su asiento cuando escuchó su voz.

—Ni hablar. Intentarás cosas raras— le respondió frunciendo el seño con fingida desconfianza. No le preocupaba tanto la posibilidad de llegar a pisarle, sino de volver a tener retorcijones en el estómago como cada vez que le tenía demasiado cerca. No le gustaban demasiado.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Qué podría intentar? ¿Comerte? No eres tan apetecible, bombón.

—Así no es como se trata a una dama como yo, Seiya— dijo completamente ofendida, hinchando los mofletes. Seguramente se sentía así cada vez que estaba demasiado cerca de Seiya porque le caía tan mal que le daban ganas de vomitar. Eso tenía que ser. Alguien tan desagradable con las mujeres no podía ni siquiera llegar a gustarle un poquito.

—Oh, vamos, bombón—insistió el otro, sin darse por vencido. —No estamos haciendo nada, así que no tienes una excusa para decir no.

—Mirá, Seiya que somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho, ¿eh?— le advirtió cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— sin entender nada de lo que le decía Serena, aunque estando divertido por su expresión enfurruñada.

—Que no intentes nada raro, porque estoy yo estoy con mi querido Darien y no podrás usarme como a las otras chicas.

— ¿Cuándo me has visto usar a una chica?

—Bu-bu… bueno… debiste hacerlo cuando yo no te veía— le acusó inútilmente, indicándole acusatoriamente con el dedo índice prácticamente sin darse cuenta. La verdad era que, a pesar de los molestos retorcijones y la posibilidad de pasar vergüenza por pisarle, sí quería bailar, además era sólo un baile, no era como si la fuese violar o algo así. —Está bien; pero me pones una mano encima y eres hombre muerto.

Seiya ni siquiera le prestó atención a las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Serena, haciendo que internamente ella se preguntase si al final eso terminaría bien.

Para colmo cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, la música cambió drásticamente, volviéndose una suave melodía, que contrastaba bastante con la música electrónica de moda, que estaba antes de que entrasen a allí. Podría llegar a jurar que Seiya había tenido algo que ver; pero sorprendentemente no se quejó, porque en ese momento le tomó suavemente de la cintura y le guió por todo el salón con una facilidad pasmosa.

Serena tan solo se dejó hacer, sin oponer resistencia a la gracia con la que Seiya le llevaba por toda la pista. Tan sólo se concentraba en el rostro de él, que parecía también bastante ido en su mundo, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que tanto escondía. Qué era ese sentimiento extraño que percibía cada vez que cantaban Seiya juntos con sus hermanos, sentimiento que también encontraba todos los días en los ojos de los tres.

El joven tenía toda la gracia natural y elegancia innata propia de un noble, cosa de la que ella carecía completamente a pesar de ser una. Al menos haber sido una. Sabía que estaba levantando suspiros de muchas de las chicas de allí, por lo que no era capaz de entender por qué se empeñaba tanto en perseguirle cuando tenía novio, si había montones de chicas más bonitas que ella (aunque odiase admitirlo), que morirían solamente por que les dedicase una mirada.

Quizá en otros momentos, si no estuviese el distanciamiento de Darien y no estuviesen en tiempos de guerra con Galaxia, no se le habría pasado por la cabeza llegar a enamorarse de él, una persona completamente diferente a la que estaba destinada a estar. Pero lo están y Seiya le está haciendo bailar como si fuese lo más natural del mundo y como si no pesase nada; de modo que no puede evitar pensar que tal vez debería alejarse de Seiya antes de que fuese tarde.

Ese hombre estaba destinado a ser el amor platónico de miles de mujeres. Y seguramente sería el causante de romper los corazones de otras miles más que le quisieran de verdad. Cuando Serena volvió al lugar donde había estado antes de que Seiya le pidiese bailar, se preguntó fugazmente si también sería el causante de romper el suyo; pero precisamente por llegar a enamorarle y jamás tenerle por ella misma.


	11. Espléndidos días

**Título:** Espléndidos días.

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión:** 537 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_ y para el _reto_diario_. Está basado en los capítulos después a que Seiya fuese herido salvando a Serena.

* * *

Miró frustrado el teléfono público con el que había llamado a Serena, para que acudiese al próximo concierto en el que esperaba tomar el valor y contarle toda su verdadera historia, sin ningún tapujo, mostrarle no sólo su dolor, sino también el que había pasado gran parte del universo por culpa de Galaxia.

La cabeza todavía le dolía como mil demonios, maldita Sailor Red Curo. Aunque el dolor de cabeza, mareos y otros molestias que habían aparecido en su cuerpo no se comparaban con la angustia que le producía el tener que estar alejado de Serena, porque aun cuando hubiesen descubierto sus identidades todavía podían llegar a continuar viéndose; pero esa vez había prometido que no haría nada. Aunque acabase de romper aquella promesa. Es que era físicamente incapaz de cumplir aquello e incluso lo había sabido en el momento en que lo había prometido; pero no quería que sus hermanos se enfrentasen con las Sailor Scouts, eso sólo le traería más a Serena.

Estaba más que frustrado, estaba enojado consigo mismo y con todos, con Yaten y con Taiki, con las Sailor Outers. Podrían haber evitado que nadie se enterase de su identidad secreta, de alguna forma podrían haberlo logrado. Porque ahora estaban en esa maldita situación de la que no era capaz de encontrarle salida. Si hubiesen estado más al pendiente de la seguridad ese día en el avión, quizá hubiesen evitado todo aquello; pero, aunque a los tres les costase admitirlo, sentían cierta debilidad por sus fans, por mucho que les acosasen, a las personas locas les terminas tomando algo parecido al cariño.

Pero ya estaba hecho, no podía hacer nada, tan solo añorar los momentos en que todo era más fácil, cuando la escuela era un escape a la angustia que a los tres les embargaba al llegar al departamento y recordarse que no habían encontrado a su princesa.

Extrañaba aquellos días en los que le tomaba el pelo a Serena, llamándole bombón. Cuando ella se enojaba por la primera cosa que le dijese o hiciese y se reían. Y lloraban juntos las malas notas y los maltratos de los profesores. Cuando tenían a las amigas de ella revoloteando cerca de ellos (al menos cuando no estaban intentando acosarles). Cuando solamente eran Seiya y Serena, dos adolescentes inmaduros que sufren normalmente los problemas totalmente normales de cualquier normal alumno de una normal preparatoria. En esos momentos no eran Sailor Moon, ni Sailor Star Fighter, tampoco ella una princesa y él un simple guerrero.

Aquellos días eran fáciles y los más felices que había tenido en mucho tiempo, porque sentía tan natural estar cerca de Serena; pero no era así, no solamente estaba de novia con Darien, sino de Endimion, un príncipe. Y, por mucho que él se esforzase o el otro la cagase dejándole sola, eso era algo que nunca podría cambiar.

Y era precisamente por ello que no debería estar rompiendo aquella promesa. Pero necesitaba al menos un momento más de aquellos para guardar en su memoria, para cuando volviese a su planeta y no volviese a verle nunca más.

Aunque sería mejor decir que Seiya daría cualquier cosa por volver a esos días, aunque no fuesen más que una hermosa ilusión.


	12. En la palma de su mano

**Título:** En la palma de su mano.

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Haruka, Seiya/Serena, Michiru.

**Extensión:** 1.022 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_ y para el _reto_diario._

* * *

Al fin le tenía como quería. Estaba a punto de darle al idiota de Seiya Kou la tunda de su vida. Durante su primera estancia en la tierra muchas veces se había quedado con unas ganas tremendas al ver el permanente acoso a su princesa, sumado a que le había coqueteado a Michiru (porque, aunque jamás lo admitiría, Haruka era bastante celosa con respecto a su pareja, lo cual muchas veces arrancaba grandes carcajadas por parte de la otra). Ya le había tenido antes en la mira por andarle siempre revoloteando a Serena, es que la chica era demasiado inocente como para ver las pecaminosas intenciones de aquel otro idiota. Alguien debía cuidar la virtud de la princesa, ya que el príncipe se había ido de vacaciones a Estados Unidos.

Pero no era tanto el hecho de tener que cuidar a su princesa lo que le movía para sentir tanta rabia frente a Seiya, que lo único que buscaba era destrozar todo el equilibrio que habían logrado. Era que todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios que habían puesto en proteger a la pareja real se fueran por el retrete por ese poco seso que no valía nada. Era desvalorizar todo lo que habían vivido, todo lo que a patadas habían logrado para que el otro llegase como si nada, le cantase un par de canciones y moviese todo de su lugar.

Además de que la despistada de Serena no veía que estar cerca de Seiya, incluso como amigo (aunque este hacía tiempo había dejado de verle de esa manera, por no decir que nunca le había visto como a una), solamente le estaba causando problemas. Si no hubiese metido sus narices donde no debía incluso hubiesen podido negociar con las Sailor Star Lights para ayudarse entre ellas desde un principio. Es que, claro, la estrellita de rock estaba acostumbrado a que, con una sonrisa y moviendo las crenchas, toda la población femenina tuviese orgasmos espontáneos sin tocarse y de ese modo creía que conseguiría todo lo que quería.

Y cuando estuvieron a punto de pelear en batalla con las Sailor Star Lights (o por lo menos dos de ellas porque el otro era un quejica cobarde) y el otro les detuvo, más que nunca se quedó con las ganas de bajarle los dientes. Pero no, Michiru y Setsuna tenían que llamar a la moral y compadecerse del moribundo. Puff…

Pero ahí le tenía como quería desde hacía tiempo, ahí se podría quitarse todas las broncas y el estrés que ese imbécil le había causado cada vez que ponía su apestosa presencia en la Tierra. Le temblaba la mano con la que le agarraba del cuello de la camisa de marca; pero de rabia. Ahora no habría quien le detuviese para poder matarle con tranquilidad, a parte de tener la excusa perfecta, esta vez realmente se lo merecía. Y el muy idiota ni siquiera se intentaba defender, solamente esperaba ahí el golpe, lo cual le hacía entender que se declaraba culpable.

Pero cuando se refería a que no había "nadie" estaba para detenerle, no era del todo cierto. Con eso se refería a que no iba a tener remordimientos (o al menos tener que fingir tenerlos) luego de que le hiciese pomada. Porque, de hecho, sí había personas que intentaban sacarle de encima de las manos a Seiya.

Pero no podía parar, en sus puños se juntaba toda la rabia, la impotencia y la ira acumulada. Todo su trabajo… para que un niñito bonito viniese a arruinar el balance del universo por un caprichito. El señorito desde que había vuelto, se había convertido bastante discreto y había logrado que Darien y Serena terminasen (sólo Dios sabe cómo), logrando engatusar a su princesa. Así de fácil, como si no hubiese destruido por sí mismo el más próspero de los futuros del mundo, como si no fuese su culpa que ahora Rini jamás fuese a nacer. Era imperdonable que todo por lo que se había dejado la piel en el campo de batalla, él lo obviara y lo borrase como si de nada se tratase.

Y, aunque logró ignorar la mayor parte de las voces que le pedían que le soltase, estaba la de su princesa que no pudo obviar.

—Por favor, Haruka… no lo hagas.

Sonaba quebrada, justamente de la manera que más odiaba. Porque ella siempre le había defendido para evitar ese tono de voz. Haruka quería su felicidad y su protección. Y eso era otra cosa más que le daba rabia, todos parecían aceptar que sus esfuerzos fuesen tirados como si nada. Pero estaba la voz de Serena, que le suplicaba que no le matase al menos y ella siempre había sido débil cuando se hablaba de los caprichos de Serena. No le gustaba nada la idea de que Seiya estuviese con su princesa; pero, aunque odiase admitirlo, no podía hacer nada para cambiar los sentimientos de ella. Además también Darien se la había buscado, yéndose a Estados Unidos. Pero de todos modos, era molesto tener que tirar todo por la borda. Si la felicidad de Serena estaba con ese idiota… bueno, tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

Sorprendiendo a todos, sobretodo al que iba a ser molido a palos, le soltó. Suspiró, relajando sus hombros. Los demás también lo hicieron; pero ya no esperaban lo que venía. Haruka tomó impulso y le asestó un derechazo en el ojo a Seiya, haciendo que casi se cayese.

Seiya gritó de impresión más que de dolor.

— ¡Haruka!— le reprendió Michiru—. Pensé que…— comenzó a decir; pero la otra le tomó del brazo y le obligó a dirigirse a la salida con ella. Todos estaban tan al pendiente de Seiya que solo cuando llegó a la puerta y les vociferó, le prestaron atención.

—Si llegas a lastimarla, desearás que te mate a lo que pienso hacerte. Y ustedes…— dirigiéndose a los demás—, denle hielo, que se le va a hinchar el ojo. Y no me miren así, que me contuve.

Joder, que al menos una se tenía que cobrar al muy idiota, que le dejasen en paz, él solito se la había buscado.


	13. Perdón

**Título: **Perdón.

**Fandom**: Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión:** 977 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios _y para el _reto_diario_.

* * *

_—Por tu culpa no he nacido— le dijo ácidamente Rini, mirándole con un odio con que creía que no podría lidiar. Quiso responderle; pero no pudo, parecía que se había quedado muda. Tan solo podía ver cómo quien hubiera sido su hija, le despreciaba. Y no podía culparla. Tenía razón, si se hubiese quedado con Darien, ella hubiese nacido. Quiso decirle que lo sentía, que se odiaba todos los días de su vida por haber puesto por encima su propia felicidad a la de ella. Pero no habría podido lograrlo, se sentía incapaz de pensar en otra vida que no fuera junto a Seiya. Lo único que le hacía sufrir por ese destino perfecto que habían arruinado era el que ella nunca nacería. Todas las palabras habían quedado trabadas en su garganta, porque solo podía llorar, por Rini y por ella, al haber sido egoísta. —Jamás te podría perdonar._

_Y esa fue la última cosa que necesitaba para desmoronarse. Sabía que jamás podría ser perdonada; pero que se lo dijese hacía que su mundo entero se desmoronara._

Serena se despertó sobresaltaba y empapada de sudor, sintiendo las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, sin que pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. Su respiración era trabajosa. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan mal. Lo más seguro era porque hacía tiempo que no tenía pesadillas con Rini. Tsukiko había dado bastante trabajo cuando era recién nacida, lo cual hacía que ambos padres quedasen agotados. De modo que en los últimos meses no había tenido oportunidad de pensar demasiado en otras cosas que fuesen pañales sucios y otras cosas concernientes a la niña. Pero ahora no era necesario estar tan al pendiente de ella, las pesadillas habían vuelto, en la semana no había podido evitar pensar en Rini varias veces, ya que se supondría que hacía dos días, cumpliría años o nacería. Nunca habían sabido con exactitud la fecha de su nacimiento; pero el tiempo que había estado en la tierra le habían festejado el cumpleaños en esas fechas. Pero no siempre le recordaba de manera agradable. Casi siempre pensaba en que seguramente, en el lugar donde estuviese, le estaría odiando por haber arruinado su familia.

Esos días había estado algo inquieta, así que no debería haberse sorprendido tanto por haber tenido pesadillas. Sin embargo, nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse. Lo único bueno de eso era que no había despertado a Seiya. Él llegaba a preocuparse demasiado por ella cuando tenía pesadillas y se angustiaba aun más que ella. Solía moverse mucho cuando tenía pesadillas, pero parecía que este no había sido el caso, o quizá el sueño de su marido se estaba poniendo más pesado con el tiempo.

Se quitó de encima el brazo con el que Seiya le mantenía sujeta por la cintura, intentando ser lo más delicada posible porque en verdad no quería despertarle y hacerle pasar un mal rato. E intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible se fue al baño anexo a su habitación.

Se mojó el rostro intentando regularizar su respiración; pero le estaba costando bastante. Las manos le temblaban levemente y sentía que en cualquier momento devolvería todo lo que había cenado. Todavía las palabras de Rini le daban vueltas por la cabeza, sin intenciones de irse en un largo rato. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, sino no podría volver dormirse o peor, volvería a tener aquella pesadilla (o una peor).

Nunca había logrado quitarse la culpa de encima y dudaba mucho que alguna vez pudiese lograr hacerlo. Sin embargo no había vuelta atrás y se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que volvería a escoger a Seiya por encima de todo. Había elegido esa vida con el hombre que amaba y con la hija que tenía en esa realidad, encima ahora estaba embarazada de nuevo. Por mucho que quisiese que las cosas fuesen diferentes, que Rini hubiese sido hija de Seiya en vez de Darien, o que jamás le hubiese conocido, las cosas eran así.

Se sentó en el banquito que dejaban en el baño, esperando pacientemente a ver si terminaba vomitando como había pensado. Pero, para su suerte, las ganas se le fueron luego de unos minutos con la mente en blanco. Volvió a la recámara, esperando acurrucarse a Seiya e intentar dormir unas horas más. Pero cuando llegó, notó que el otro se había movido del lugar donde le había dejado y estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando visualizar su figura en la penumbra.

—Vamos, Seiya. Vuelve a dormir, que es tarde— se apresuró a ordenarle antes de que el otro pudiese decirle algo. Claro que hacer callar a Seiya no era tan fácil.

— ¿Estás bien?

Parecía que se había dado cuenta de su estado, a pesar de la oscuridad, no quería ni imaginarse cómo debía verse.

—Sí, solamente creí que iba a vomitar; pero no lo hice. Estoy bien— aseguró, aunque no creyó que su tono fuese demasiado convincente. Pero en parte, eso era verdad, hacía unos días habían empezado las odiosas nauseas. No podía esperar a que se terminarse esa parte tan odiosa del embarazo.

Seiya suspiró, aunque no supo si se lo había creído o no, porque en vez de responderle y continuar hablando acerca del tema, solamente movió las sábanas para dejarle su espacio para después darle un par de palmadas a la cama, invitándole a que volviese a dormir a su lado. Serena aceptó, agradeciendo que no quisiese continuar. Luego Seiya le dejó un espacio entre sus brazos para apoyarse sobre su pecho desnudo y le acarició el cabello, intentando reconfortarle un poco.

Cuando Serena estuvo a punto de dormirse, escuchó a Seiya le susurraba:

—Gracias.

Fue más un "gracias por haberme elegido, a pesar de que haya sido la decisión más difícil de tu vida". Y en momentos como ese, Serena recordaba cuánto le amaba y que nuevamente le habría elegido a él, porque siempre sería su debilidad.

_"Perdóname, Rini."_


	14. Lo que siempre había deseado

**Título: **Lo que siempre había deseado.

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon.

**Claim: **Seiya/Serena, con algo de Darien/Serena.

**Extensión**: 585 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_ y para el _reto_diario_.

**

* * *

**

Desde que Serena tiene memoria, siempre había deseado casarse y ser una hermosa novia. Quería casarse con un vestido blanco, con una enorme cola que sería llevada por unos hermosos niños (preferiblemente dos gemelos rubios con ojos azules, pero si no era así, tampoco era tan quisquillosa, podían no ser rubios).

Para la suerte debía llevar algo nuevo (el vestido), algo viejo (un brazalete que le había regalado su abuela al morir), algo azul y algo prestado (ya vería qué usar para completar lo que necesitaba cuando llegase el momento).

Caminaría al altar, sujeta del brazo de su padre, estando el camino formado por un montón de flores del mismo color de las que llevase en su mano. Estaría muy nerviosa; pero de todos modos feliz por comenzar su sueño de ser una excelente madre y esposa.

Sus mejores amigas serían las damas de honor y estarían allí con pañuelos por si se ponía a llorar, llevarían hermosos vestidos rosas todos iguales. Y el padrino sería el mejor amigo del novio. Y los invitados estarían allí con arroz para luego de salir de la Iglesia le tirasen a los novios.

El cura les uniría, luego de decir algún chiste que hiciera que todos los invitados riesen. La Primera Lectura la leería su madre, la cual sería "La preeminencia del amor". Luego el sacerdote uniría a los novios, quienes se besarían como si el mundo empezase y terminase solamente en ese beso. Después, cuando creyesen que la boda había terminado, el padrino les sorprendería al haber contratado una banda para cantarles una versión empalagosamente romántica de "All you need is love", en la misma capilla, como en la película de Love Actually.

Cuando llegasen a la recepción, el primer baile sería con su esposo, luego con su padre, seguido del padrino. Bailarían toda la noche. Cortarían la enorme torta de cuatro pisos, la cual sería tan rica que todos los invitados querrían una porción. Antes de marcharse a su luna de miel, su padre tendría un berrinche acerca de que su nena aun era demasiado pequeña como para abandonar el nido; pero terminaría aceptando el inminente hecho de que su niña ya no lo era tanto.

Sería la mejor boda en mucho tiempo. Tendría la mejor música y los invitados llorarían y reirían por los novios, como en las mejores películas de comedia romántica. Pasarían cosas vergonzosas y miles de cosas saldrían mal, terminando siendo improvisadamente geniales. Pero sería una boda memorable, de esas que tendrían que estar en alguna película de Hollywood.

Claro que esos habían sueños de una niña, que había conservado durante bastante tiempo en su adolescencia, sobretodo al conocer a Darien y luego a Rini, con el futuro que les esperaba. Él le había consentido todos los caprichos para aquella boda; pero no se dio cuenta de que no se podía conseguir todo lo que una quería hasta el momento en que caminaba al altar del brazo de su padre. A pesar de que todo iba de acuerdo con lo que quería de pequeña, algo andaba mal.

Sólo podía pensar que era irónico era que ahora que a sus 23 años se estaba casando, teniendo todo lo que una vez de niña deseó y a pesar de eso, no era feliz. Porque se había olvidado de desear lo más importante: casarse con el hombre que amaba. No se estaba casando con Seiya.

Porque sin importar cuán perfecta fuese una boda, no tenía sentido si no te unías a la persona que amabas.


	15. Castillo de arena

**Título: **Castillo de arena.

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon.

**Claim: **Seiya/Serena, Takeru/Tsukiko (ambos son OC).

**Extensión: **1.824palabras.

**Notas**: Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria _30vicios_ y para el _reto_diario_.

* * *

Tsukiko de adolescente no había sido persona de relaciones estables. Siempre había sido picaflor por decirlo de manera no insultante. La nena tenía el carisma del padre, siempre había sido de las bonitas de sus cursos y se aprovechaba de eso. Ya le había dicho que jugar con los chicos no era nada bonito; pero nada, Tsukiko hacía su vida. Pero claro, tampoco podía esperar a que ellos se quedaran con los brazos cruzados. Sobretodo cuando Seiya se había ganado a pulso el nombre de padre sobre protector. Era la pesadilla de cualquier chico que intentase acercarse a sus hijas, se convertía en una persona completamente diferente cuando aparecía algún chico no mirándoles precisamente los ojos a sus hijas. Claro que después no entendía por qué sus hijas se enojaban tanto con él, o quizás se hacía el tonto; pero ni modo, Serena prefería que su marido espantase a los chicos malintencionados a tener que consolar un corazón roto, cuando podrían haber hecho algo.

Igual más o menos se la veían venir cuando aparecería un chico nuevo. Tsukiko por su parte, hacía de todo para intentar que ellos nunca cayesen ni por casualidad en el hogar de los Kou; pero cuando sus padres le veían demasiado en las nubes y que las notas escolares caían estrepitosamente, mandaban a llamar al causante a la casa o "sino tienes prohibido salir con él". La chica pataleaba unos minutos, luego lo negaba, para después cansarse e irse de la casa dando un portazo.

Por su parte, Kohana que era peor que su hermana mayor disimulando, los traía a la casa con bastante reticencia. Lo bueno que pocas veces habían tenido problemas con los chicos con los que ella había salido, Serena estaba tranquila al saber que su hija sabía elegir a chicos bien intencionados.

Sakura no había traído a ninguno todavía, quizá porque tenía un talento del cual sus hermanas carecían, llamado "discreción", o quizá solamente todavía no había entrado en la edad en que le interesase mantener una relación con algún chico.

Pero claro, no estaban acostumbrados a no verles venir y menos que Tsukiko fuese quien propusiese que viniese. Por eso durante cuando en el desayuno de aquel lunes memorable, ella les dijo que le había invitado a cenar para que le conociesen, a ambos se les cayó la quijada al piso.

— ¿Y bien?— insistió Tsukiko al no recibir respuesta—. ¿Lo traigo hoy o le digo que venga otro día?

—No, no. Tráele hoy— respondió Serena, al ser la primera en reaccionar. ¿Desde cuándo quería traer a los novios a la casa? Tsukiko asintió y se despidió para irse al colegio. Seiya todavía no caía en cuenta de lo dicho por su hija.

—Seiya…— le llamó. Vamos, tampoco era para tanto, era shockeante pero tampoco insuperable. Su marido pareció volver a la realidad con el llamado.

— ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? Somos expertos en esto. ¿Estaremos perdiendo el toque, Bombón?

—Creo que ella está madurando.

—Eso significa que nosotros nos estamos poniendo viejos. Gracias por recordármelo, Bombón.

Serena ignoró la invitación a una pequeña riña, viendo qué hacer de cena para su invitado especial. Pensando durante unos segundos cómo se les había pasado. Las notas de Tsukiko no habían caído, a pesar de nunca llegar a ser tan buenas como las de Sakura, y parecía con los pies en la tierra, en vez de ida. Tal vez el chico estaba siendo una buena influencia.

La noche cayó y con ella la preparación de la cena. Tsukiko se mostraba un poco más nerviosa de lo normal en esos casos. Se había arreglado y estaba bastante bonita, lo que le hacía rabiar un poco al padre, con lo celoso que era, le molestaba cualquier indicio de que sus nenas estuviesen tan enamoradas de los chicos. Había cosas en Seiya que no cambiaban nunca.

Cuando estaban por dar las 9:01 y que su marido se quejase de que su yerno era impuntual, el timbre de la casa sonó y Tsukiko se precipitó al portón para ser ella quien le abriese la puerta a la víctima de turno.

Bueno, con eso comenzaba la función.

Entró un jovencito un poco encogido, seguramente por los nervios (y tenía razones para tenerlos, para qué negarlo), parecía buen chico; pero esos suelen ser los peores cretinos. Sólo había que mirar a su marido, que era lo contrario, porque a su edad parecía un cretino y al final era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida. Era un chico rubio con algunos granos en la frente y tenía más o menos la altura de Tsukiko, aunque probablemente le quitaba algunos centímetros. Su hija era un poco más alta de la media de las mujeres, también había que tener eso en cuenta. El chico estaba presentable, informal; pero tampoco era una cena de gala.

—Papá, mamá: él es Takeru, mi novio— dijo su hija mayor haciendo las presentaciones. Parecía que sus otros tres hijos ya le conocían. En verdad estaban perdiendo el toque con los años.

Como era la rutina, Seiya se había sentado en el sillón del living viendo un partido y apenas le dio una mirada sin prestarle mucha atención al jovencito. Le miramos sin reaccionar durante unos segundos, más por darle miedo que por realmente sorprendernos. El chico no tenía nada de increíble, era apuesto pero no sobresalía.

—A ver, nene— comenzó Serena a interpretar a su propio personaje. En verdad no le gustaba ni un poco; pero tenían que saber que ese chico aguantase ese tipo de cosas si quería sobrevivir al padre guardabosques que era su marido. —Siéntate junto con Seiya, como si estuvieses en tu casa, que todavía no está terminada la cena.

—Eh… no querría molestar— amagó el cobarde con acompañar a Tsukiko a la cocina, que había ido a buscar algo para tomar. Pero antes de que se pudiese escapar, Seiya le hizo espacio en el sillón obligándole moralmente a acompañarle.

Como Seiya y ella ya tenían experiencia en esto de espantar tontos que se acercasen a sus hijas por su padre o solamente por divertirse un rato con ellas, de modo que ya tenían una especie de rutina hecha para el día en que llegase el "invitado". Nunca había que tratarlos demasiado bien y tratarlos con la mayor frialdad, para que se fuese acostumbrando a lo que le esperaba durante la noche.

Serena volvió a la cocina a terminar la cena, mientras su marido le metía más miedo al chico. Los chicos así, solían buscar un tema de conversación para ganarse la confianza de Seiya, de modo que este solía responder cosas escuetas e hirientes. Si el chico no huía despavorido, había pasado la primer parte.

La intención durante la cena era quitarle más de un sonrojo a la víctima de turno, hacerle pasar un mal rato, haciéndole creer que serían su peor pesadilla si volvía a pisar aquella casa.

Claro que los malos tratos, la fría indiferencia y los comentarios raros no le llegaban ni a los talones a lo que le esperaba luego de cenar. Eso si el novio de turno no había huido para ese momento. Con algunos gestos que ambos reconocían al instante, ideaban el método de tortura de aquella vez. Y como Seiya tuvo que entretenerle antes de la cena, le tocó a Serena ser la mala.

Cuando los tres más jóvenes huían a su cuarto al ver que esa noche no habría postre, Serena mandó a su hija mayor a buscar el postre que habían "olvidado". Luego Seiya se iba con ella a "ayudarle", lo que se traducía en distraer a su hija durante unas dos horas.

Serena suspiró y puso su mejor cara falsa de madre estúpida, le preguntó al jovencito:

—Cariño, ¿te gustaría ver fotos familiares?

Y sin dejarle tiempo a responder al pobre chico, sacó todos los álbumes familiares que pudo de los Tsukino, que el más viejo tenía por lo menos sesenta años. No es que los tuviesen por placer de ver fotos familiares, sino que se los había sacado de la casa de su madre para esas ocasiones en que el chico es difícil de dar a torcer.

Abrió el primero que encontró y comenzó el circo lo más rápido que pudo:

—A ver… Takeru, mirá. Este es el tío abuelo de Tsukiko, Souta, se murió de cáncer de próstata. Sí, que doloroso, ¿no? Y esta es…

El truco era marear a la víctima, hablándole lo más rápido posible, para no dejarle demasiado tiempo para pensar. Y estar así durante mucho tiempo. La mitad de las historias eran inventados porque no se acordaba de casi ninguna y había personas de las que seguramente ni siquiera le habían hablado.

—…papá, por tu culpa, los helados se derritieron. Si hubiéramos vuelto antes…

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas cuando Tsukiko volvió fastidiada de la cocina, sin los helados del postre, mientras se quejaba de su padre. Pero paró en seco al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en el comedor.

— ¡Ay, mamá!— gritó Tsukiko como si hubiese encontrado a su madre y su novio teniendo intimidad. — ¿Otra vez haciendo eso? Pensé que lo habían dejado de hacer cuando me lo prometieron… hace tres novios.

Pero antes de que Serena o Seiya pudiesen decir algo en su defensa, Takeru saltó de su lugar y se acercó a su novia.

—No importa. Me entretuve. Por cierto, eres muy igual a tu tía abuela Ayaka.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó la chica desconcertada. Aunque pareció calmar su ira contra sus progenitores.

Ambos padres se miraron entre sí, con una mezcla de incomprensión por la situación y decepción frente a los resultados. El chico había pasado la prueba y no era nada malo, incluso sabía hacer comportar a su hija mayor, cosa que ellos todavía no habían aprendido del todo.

Así que ya no era necesario comportarse como ogros, lo cual les agradaba a ambos porque a ninguno le gustaba demasiado; pero era un precio necesario.

El resto de la noche (que ya le quedaba poco) pasó tranquilamente, mientras Takeru se impresionó del cambio de actitud de sus suegros, que momentáneamente dejaron los "a ver, nene" y los gruñidos molestos.

De paso, Serena no pudo evitar pensar con nostalgia la cantidad de veces que habían hecho aquel teatro y pensando en su concepción de familia que tenía cuando apenas era una adolescente. Siempre había pensado en su relación con su esposo y su hija como un hermoso castillo fuerte e imponente, lo cual se traducía en una relación armónica y sin problemas. Y se encontró comparando su realidad con la de Tokio de Cristal, viendo a su familia como un castillo de arena, parecía derrumbarse todo el tiempo; pero era muchas veces más divertido, aunque fuese menos perfecto.

Aunque viendo a su hija riéndose con su novio y a Seiya aprobando por una vez a uno de sus yernos, pensó que tal vez la imperfección no era tan mala.


	16. Resistiendo el impulso

**Título: **Resistiendo el impulso.

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión**: 581 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_ y para el _reto_diario_. Centrado en momento anterior al último concierto de los Three Lights.

* * *

Su valor no se había quedado atrancado en el momento en que le había prometido que le secuestraría. Era una locura. Una locura que tal vez haría, estaba bastante acostumbrado a ellas y sabía que eran de su calibre. Por Serena podría hacerlo, tan solo para poder hacerle cambiar aquella expresión de angustia del rostro, para que dejase de llorar por amor. Si tan solo hubiese podido enamorarle… pero ella continuaba empeñada en continuar con el cretino que no se dignaba a ni siquiera llamarle una vez desde que se había ido a Estados Unidos.

Quería desesperadamente irse de allí, no solamente por ella. Sino más por él (si tenía que ser sincero, Seiya era más egoísta de lo que demostraba comúnmente), no quería saber nada más de Galaxia y aquella estúpida guerra. Quería que todo ese dolor, que parecía empeñado en acompañarle todo el tiempo, acabase de una vez. Y sabía que junto con Serena podría lograrlo. Pero era tan solo un sueño estúpido, bien lo sabía, propia de un soñador como él.

No quería continuar con aquella estupidez de Sailor Fighter y Sailor Moon, quería volver a ser solamente Seiya y Serena, en algún lugar lejano de ser posible, así Galaxia nunca les encontrase. Pero no, debía conformarse con no tenerle y verle sufrir.

Sin embargo, esa parte egoísta de ser le gritaba que la quería para él, que el otro, "ese Darien", no le merecía y que si él fuese el novio de Serena jamás le ignoraría de ese modo. Y si alguna vez llegase a dejar de amarle, al menos no jugaría con sus sentimientos como lo estaba haciendo aquel (porque definitivamente lo estaba haciendo, no se pueden ignorar más de cincuenta cartas así de fácil).

Y a pesar de todo, Serena le seguía fiel y eso sólo le hacía ver cuán maravillosa era ella, siendo incapaz de ser igual que el otro que le ignoraba. Ella no desistía, negándose a serle infiel. Pero, a la vez le hervía la sangre, a momentos no sabía si ella era maravillosa o era tonta al no darse cuenta de que Darien no le ignoraba porque "mágicamente" no le llegasen las cartas.

¿Cómo podía dejar a tan hermoso ser solo? ¿Por qué?

Si tan solo fuese suya.

Pero sabía que no lo era, así que se permitió ser sincero. Le abrió el corazón y le dijo cuánto se había enamorado. Que no se preocupase por causarle problemas. Y ella se sorprendía, a punto de echarse a llorar que era lo que menos Seiya quería. Porque en eso se basa el amor el encontrar la felicidad en lo que hace feliz al otro. Tan solo quería verle feliz y si era feliz con ese cretino, más valía a Darien cuidarle cuando volviese.

Para colmo se disculpaba con él por no corresponder sus sentimientos, cuando lo que menos quería era que pensase que tenía que hacerlo. Tan sólo quería un poco de ella, cualquier cosa, a esa altura. Si tan solo le dejase darle un beso. Uno solo para recordar durante las batallas y cuando volviese a su planeta, para recordar que se había llevado un trocito de ella.

—No, no tienes por qué disculparte— le calmó negando levemente. —Sólo que…— estaba decidido a besarle; pero al último instante se resistió y el beso fue en la mejilla. Era abusar de la amistad que había logrado tener con ella.

No podía hacerlo porque, por mucho que le doliese, Serena no era suya.


	17. Doble filo

**Título: **Doble filo.

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión:** 218 palabras.

**Notas: **Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_ y para el _reto _diario_. Centrado en el momento en que Serena vence a Galaxia en el capítulo 200.

* * *

Seiya miró hacia cielo y supo que había algo de mágico y sobrenatural en aquello. Era muy parecido a la luz que desprendía normalmente Serena en la cotidianeidad; pero multiplicada mil veces. Era como si fuese algo ajeno a ese universo, completamente diferente y único en su especie. O por lo menos en la suya. En esos momentos nunca se había sentido tan lejos de ella, porque era ver magnificencia propia de una reina, que él jamás podría alcanzar.

Era inútil intentarlo.

Era mirarle en el cielo, más hermosa que nunca, demostrando todo lo que el amor podía lograr, dándose cuenta de que ella era un ser completamente ajeno a su mundo. Y aquello, aunque le costase demasiado admitirlo, era verdad. Durante ese tiempo en que estuvieron ignorando la guerra que tenían encima, también había intentado olvidar que él no era ni de cerca un noble, había sido tonto creer que tenía alguna oportunidad con Serena. Pero ahora que la veía en todo su esplendor, unificando el universo, tan sólo podía sentir cómo el vacío, que hacía tiempo se estaba formando en su interior, aumentaba.

Hubiera preferido nunca haberle visto así, porque a pesar de que jamás tendría una visión de una mujer tan bella nuevamente, en ese momento era cuando más evidente era la diferencia entre ellos.


	18. Una vez más

**Título: **Una vez más.

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon.

**Claim: **Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión**: 1.131 palabras.

**Notas**: Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_ y para el _reto_diario_.

En el momento en que había creído en que ir a la Tierra luego de tantos años no le afectaría, era una suposición bastante lógica. Habían pasado más de veinte años desde que había pisado por última vez el suelo terrícola, cuando se despidió de Bombón cuando tan solo era un adolescente hormonado. Había hecho su vida en el planeta que habían reconstruido con sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Los tres lo habían logrado luego de muchísimos años. Era tal el gozo del planeta que incluso habían hecho un festejo cada año que se cumplía el vencimiento de Sailor Galaxia.

Le había costado olvidarle e incluso durante años se había obstinado en no salir con nadie, por ser un corazón roto y marchito. Hasta que llegó el día en que conoció a su esposa, una mujer que había recogido los pedazos en los que se había convertido y los había puesto en su lugar. Nunca supo si en verdad había sido amor, porque nunca sintió ese fuego que sintió por Serena; pero supo que había sido una relación basada en el cariño y la comprensión. Serena había sido el amor de su vida; pero su esposa había sido realmente la mujer de su vida.

Habían tenido tres hijos, dos varones y una niña; Daisuke, Akihiko y Asuka. Y habían sido felices, habían tenido mucho más de lo que necesitaban, siendo Seiya un veterano de guerra. Habían tenido sus altibajos y se habían golpeado la cabeza contra la pared más de las veces que podían contar; pero era ver a sus tres hijos y pensar que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Claro que la paz duró hasta el momento en que su esposa murió. Ahí la familia prácticamente se resquebrajó. Muerte súbita. Nadie podía explicar con precisión qué la había matado, un día simplemente no se volvió a despertar de su siesta de la tarde.

No se equivocó en su suposición, aunque inconscientemente hubiese tentado la idea de que tal vez siguiese sintiendo lo mismo con la misma intensidad cuando le viese la siguiente vez. Pero no, Serena era una persona diferente a la que había conocido a los 16 años, del mismo modo que él ya no era el mismo.

Al mirarle era algo más platónico, un amor que no se apagó del todo; pero ya no tiene las mismas fuerzas de antaño. Era esa sonrisa entre triste y alegre, nostálgica cada vez que posaba su mirada en ella. Ese amor por el que no se espera nada realmente, tan solo recordarle con cariño.

Sin embargo, seguramente había querido seguir sintiendo eso de la misma manera por la soledad que estaba sintiendo desde la muerte de su esposa, hacía tan solo unos tres años antes. Ya no estaba ese fuego, ni ese espíritu de lucha.

Durante aquella visita a la Tierra en la que fue acompañado con su hija pequeña, que había comenzado sus tareas diplomáticas hacía poco, logró volver a tener una pequeña amistad con Serena (o Reina Serenity. Luego de tantos años, todavía le costaba asimilar que había terminado convirtiéndose en una Reina). Había visto que Haruka le había mirado mal un par de veces; pero, a diferencia de la vez anterior, no hizo nada por impedir que fuesen amigos, probablemente porque sabía que no intentaría nada. Y no lo había hecho, porque se conformaba con tan solo oírle reír como cuando eran adolescentes.

Aun cuando sabía muchas cosas que estaban pasando en la Tierra durante los años en los que no había estado, escucharlo de la boca de Serena era otra cosa diferente. Era la época más próspera de Tokio de Cristal en mucho tiempo y no sólo eso, se notaba en la forma en la que se lo contaba el amor que le tenía a su planeta y las esperanzas puestas en él. Hablaron acerca de sus hijos. Al parecer tenía dos hijos, Rini y Gennosuke. Aunque tuviesen algunos problemas con la más grande que parecía haber entrado recientemente en la etapa de rebeldía adolescente, negándose a los protocolos reales. Lograba sacarle buenas canas verdes a los padres, sobretodo a Darien, porque Serena le entendía un poco más, porque a ella le habían costado mucho en su momento. Mientras que el otro parecía más responsable.

Entre charlas y reuniones con los representantes de ambos planetas, Seiya pasó alrededor de un mes en la Tierra, junto a su hija. Le llevó a conocer muchos lugares que había conocido en su estancia allí. Asuka se sorprendió que su padre jamás le hubiese contado cuán famoso era también allí. "No cualquiera tiene un padre famoso intergalácticamente". Y Seiya tan sólo pudo reír frente al humor de su hija, tan parecido al de su madre.

Pero durante los tiempos en los que no estuvieron juntos, parecía haber hecho migas con Gennosuke, lo cual no se le hacía extraño teniendo ambos prácticamente la misma edad.

A decir verdad, lo habían pasado bastante bien durante su estancia allí; pero ya comenzaba a extrañar a sus hijos más grandes y su propio planeta. Sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba la fecha de irse de la Tierra, su hija parecía menos entusiasmada que de costumbre, aunque eso lo atribuyó a llegar a dejar las comodidades y curiosidades terrestres de las que Asuka se había vuelto fanática, de las cuales el Planeta de las Flores de Fuego carecía completamente.

Jamás podría haber previsto que eso no se acercaba ni un poco a la verdad, lo cierto es que era algo mucho más complicado que solamente llegar a extrañar los artefactos terrestres. Pero lo peor es que tardó en darse cuenta de la verdadera razón, no fue hasta que llegó a pensar aquella posibilidad remota cuando realmente lo había notado.

Había nacido algo más que amistad entre Asuka y Gennosuke. Aun le costaba asimilarlo; pero estaba ahí y a sus ojos era evidente. Había creído inconscientemente que era mejor ignorarlo, que jamás podría llegar a ser aquello.

Por un momento creyó que su hija inevitablemente sufriría lo mismo que él cuando era adolescente. Jamás le desearía a su hija el tener que sufrir así por amor: la imposibilidad de cortar de raíz aquel amor. Porque siendo Gennosuke un noble (y no sólo un noble, sino el príncipe de Tokio de Cristal) seguramente estaría comprometido con una princesa probablemente heredera de trono (ya que la hermana más grande era la heredera). Sin embargo, cuando habló con Serena acerca de aquello, ella le negó, diciéndole que no habían comprometido a ninguno de sus dos hijos porque no querían obligarles a casarse con personas que no amasen.

Y cuando volvió solo a su planeta (porque su hija se quedó un tiempo más en la Tierra para "pasar sus vacaciones"), por un momento quiso creer que la historia no se repetiría con su hija.


	19. Estrella fugaz

**Título:** Estrella fugaz.

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión:** 723 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_ y para el _reto_diario_.

* * *

Seiya se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en el balcón, dirigiendo su vista inmediatamente al cielo estrellado que hacía algunos días que no se lograba ver con propiedad. Desde que habían llegado, hacía tres días, había estado nublado hasta ese día. Pero no era solo eso, les gustaban mucho las constelaciones que se veían en aquel hemisferio terrestre, siendo claramente diferentes a las que se veían en su planeta. Siempre le habían maravillada el cielo estrellado de ese planeta, ya que en el suyo no había tantas y eran mucho más lejanas a las que la Tierra tenía. De modo que simplemente le era inevitable maravillarse cada vez que veía el cielo nocturno despejada, siendo salpicado por una cantidad incontable de estrellas.

Sintió unos brazos suaves rodearle el cuello desde atrás suyo, mientras que una cabeza rubia se apoyaba en su hombro, goteándole un poco la ropa por no haberse secado del todo después del baño. Pero no le dijo nada, le agradaba tenerle cerca y poder oler su cabello.

— ¿Qué haces?— le preguntó ella, al ver que su ahora marido no decía o hacía nada. Incluso por un momento temió que se hubiese quedado dormido cuando se sentó allí, lo cual podría hacerle pescar algún resfriado.

—Solo miro— le respondió, tomando suavemente uno de sus brazos comenzando a acariciarlo suavemente. Serena suspiró sin entenderle.

—Qué raro eres.

Seiya a veces hacía esas cosas raras que ella no terminaba de entender, suponía que era la sensibilidad del artista para poder escribir canciones; pero a veces le gustaría entenderle al menos un poco más. Sin embargo, a pesar de muchas veces no entenderse demasiado las manías del otro (porque como decían: cada loco con su tema), sabían comprenderse mucho en las demás cosas.

A pesar de lo dicho por Serena, pasaron algunos minutos en los que ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el cielo; pero más bien disfrutando la compañía del otro. Yaten les había dicho que volviesen de Roma cuando les empalagase la miel de luna; pero algo les decía pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que aquello pasase. Les había costado llegar a estar juntos, a pesar de todo y todos, de modo que sabían apreciar el tiempo que compartían.

Cuando estaban por volver al interior de la habitación, Serena le llamó:

— ¡Seiya, mira!— le dijo señalando el cielo—. ¡Una estrella fugaz! Rápido, pide un deseo.

— ¿Quién fue exactamente el que inventó ese cuento de que las estrellas fugaces cumplen deseos?— preguntó reticente, era bastante escéptico acerca de las supersticiones terrestres. En su planeta tenían otros tipos de supersticiones que nada tenían que ver con aquellas.

Su pareja le miró mal, lo cual le hizo carcajearse.

—Oh, vamos. No seas así. Pide un deseo.

Ambos estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, antes de que Seiya volviese a hablar.

Seiya se dio cuenta en esos momentos que no desearía nada más, porque tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Estaba con Serena, la persona que más amaba y estaban por tener una hija. No necesitaba nada más, aun cuando no tuviese absolutamente nada; pero les tuviese a sus dos mujeres favoritas, no podría pedir algo más. Como dijo algún sabio terrestre "No es más feliz el que más tiene, sino el que menos necesita". De modo que se encontró pidiendo un deseo, que incluso le sorprendió a sí mismo.

_"Sólo deseo que Serena siempre sea feliz"_

—Pedí que Haruka no se enterase de que estás embarazada hasta que Tsukiko nazca, o al menos hasta que estés como un barril— le dijo carcajeando. La otra bufó con fingida molestia.

—Se supone que no debes decir lo que deseaste. Así no se cumplirá tu deseo.

Seiya fingió angustiarse, golpeándose la cara con una mano, haciendo que ella riese.

—Qué pena.

—Yo pedí un tazón de frutillas con crema; pero como lo dije supongo que me lo tendrás que dar tú.

Seiya se carcajeó al ver uno más de los antojos que Serena había empezado a tener, dándose cuenta nuevamente cuánto le costaba negarle las cosas a ella.

—Hay que demandar a esas estrellas fugaces en algún lado. No sirven de nada, al final.

Ambos fueron a la cafetería de dentro del hotel, entre risas.

Lo que Seiya nunca supo fue que Serena, en ese momento, pidió lo mismo; pero para él.


	20. Promesas

**Título:** Promesas.

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena, Setsuna, Neo Queen Serenity.

**Extensión:** 1.864 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_ y para el _reto_diario_.

* * *

No sabía todavía si estaba en un sueño o en verdad estaba sucediendo lo que creía estar viendo y oyendo. Quería creer que era verdad; pero demasiado bueno como para ser cierto.

Serena recapituló lo que había pasado en tan solo una hora, para darse cuenta si era cierto. Setsuna le había tocado el timbre de su casa, cuando estaba sola en ella. Había pensado lo peor, que había habido un altercado en el espacio-tiempo por alguna guerra que estuviese por venir, o peor que el futuro hubiese cambiado completamente por alguna decisión que estuviese por tomar y que la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, hubiese venido a persuadirle a que tome la decisión contraria. Pero la peor parte era que ya sabía qué elección era capaz de cambiar completamente el futuro de Tokio de Cristal.

Sin embargo, no le había dicho nada eso. Simplemente le pidió que le acompañase a la puerta del tiempo, porque había alguien que quería hablar con ella; pero solamente podía hacerlo desde allí. Jamás se imaginó que aquella persona fuese su yo del futuro. Tenía que estar alucinando o algo parecido, porque había algo de raro malo hablar con uno mismo, aunque no en el sentido común de la palabra. Era algo más literal.

Era verse cómo sería ella misma dentro de probablemente diez o quince años, no le había dicho cuántos años tenía en ese momento. Tampoco es como si estuviese demasiado interesada en ese momento, por lo que le estaba diciendo cualquier cosa era más importante de cómo se vería en una década o década y media.

Aunque si se fijaba bien, podría ver que Neo Queen Serenity era un poco más alta que ella e incluso un poco más delgada, lo cual le aliviaría porque siempre le habían dicho que por comer tantos dulces sería una gorda y que nadie le querría (al menos eso último se lo había dicho Sammy; pero él qué iba a saber, era solo un tonto que no tenía idea de nada). Las facciones de la mujer enfrente suyo eran un poco más alargadas que las suyas, obviamente habiendo perdido la redondez e infantilidad de las pocas que conservaba. Y era realmente bella, se le notaba que era mujer de unos entrados treinta.

Eso había sido lo poco en lo que había reparado antes de que le empezase hablar un poco apresuradamente.

—Espera, espera— le paró, alzando un poco los brazos—. No entiendo a lo que te refieres, ¿podrías repetirme que no entendí? Y en japonés de ser posible.

Su yo del futuro le miró con fastidiada paciencia, siendo ella misma debería saber que no debería hablarle tan rápido, si quería que le entendiese.

—Mira, Serena, no tengo suficiente tiempo. Setsuna me dijo que solamente puedo estar unos pocos minutos, sin alterar mi tiempo.

La otra le miró con enfado. Se parecía a su madre cuando le regañaba. Se hizo una nota mental de no hacer eso cuando llegase a esa edad.

—No tardarías tanto si hablases tan rápido sin que se te entendiese nada— murmuró Serena, aunque la otra logró escucharle. Ambas suspiraron fastidiadas por su otro suya. La Reina de Tokio de Cristal se preguntó por un segundo si no hubiese sido mejor ni haberle preguntado nada a Setsuna. Pero luego recordó que esa chiquilla insoportable era su yo de hacía casi dos décadas.

—Mira, Serena— volvió a empezar, con un tono de voz más calmado—. A lo que me refiero es a que ha habido unos altercados en la dimensión espacio-tiempo.

Su yo del siglo XX se tensó al oír aquello, reacción que la otra ya había esperado. De modo que lo siguiente se le hizo más fácil de decir al darse cuenta de que había dado en el clavo.

— ¿Quieres decir que hay algún peligro acerca de Tokio de Cristal?— preguntó la más joven con temor. Serenity negó suavemente-

—El altercado fue hace algún tiempo del que tú estás situada en este momento. Hace aproximadamente un año de tu realidad presente.

La Serena del presente miró sin entender, por lo que la otra tomó paciencia que ya no sabía de dónde la sacaba.

—A lo que me refiero es a que en el Tokio de Cristal donde vivo, la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia existió, Serena— declaró finalmente, viendo que la cara de desconcierto de la otra era aun mayor.

—Espera… no puede ser. ¿Cómo puede ser que aquí halla pasado y en Tokio de Cristal no? No espera, eso no… más bien…

Serena estaba completamente perdida sin entender ni jota de lo que su yo del futuro le decía.

—Setsuna en estos momentos se encuentra investigándolo; pero creemos que Galaxia fue influenciada por un agente del futuro, para vencerles en tu época pero no lo logró.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tal vez tengamos un nuevo enemigo?— preguntó temerosa, sin querer volver a tener una nueva guerra. Ya habían tenido que pasar por suficientes, viendo sufrir a sus amigos.

—No lo creo, esperemos a que haya acabado junto con la maldad que dominaba a Sailor Galaxia. Tranquilízate, la posibilidad de una nueva guerra es ínfima— le dijo, sabiendo cómo hacer para que se calmase. Después de todo era ella misma. —Pero lo que vengo a decirte es que, en realidad con este altercado en la dimensión espacio-tiempo, deberían haberse provocados al menos algunos cambios en Tokio de Cristal. Sin embargo… lo extraño es que no cambió nada.

Serena le miró confundida. Era mejor que nada haya cambiado en Tokio de Cristal. Aunque le tranquilizaba saber eso de que nada había cambiado, todo seguía tal como debía ser. Rini estaba bien.

—Hace algunas semanas en mi tiempo, Setsuna me contactó para decirme precisamente acerca de esto. Yo no tenía idea de que se habían enfrentado con Sailor Galaxia. Quedamos confundidas acerca de esto, así que comenzamos a investigar qué podía haber ocurrido. Luego de unas semanas descubrimos una nueva puerta del tiempo— le anunció seriamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿El futuro no es solo uno?— preguntó desconcertada. Y esas solamente eran las primeras de sus dudas. Ya tenía montones más que hacer a su yo del futuro.

—Créeme a nosotras también nos costó asimilarlo; pero pareciese que la dimensión del espacio-tiempo se vio tan alterada frente a aquella invasión del futuro que creó una nueva dimensión futura en la que sí lucharon contra Galaxia. Lo que vendría a ser tu futuro.

— ¿Y qué hay detrás de esa puerta?

Serenity guardó silencio durante un momento, dudosa si en verdad contarle lo que pasaba; pero si le decía, seguramente no le prestaría mucha atención de lo que le iba a pedir, que precisamente era el por qué había querido hablar con ella.

—No lo sabemos. Intentamos por todos los medios abrir aquella puerta para ver qué había detrás; pero nos fue imposible.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que Setsuna es la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo? Ella puede abrirlas con su báculo mágico.

—Precisamente por eso no entendimos el por qué. Pero luego de investigar nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad no se puede abrir porque todavía no está formado. Quiere decir que la decisión más importante acerca de ese nuevo futuro no fue tomada.

Serena intentó asimilar aquellas palabras; pero todavía le costaba entender lo que pasaba.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tú ya no eres mi yo del futuro?

—Exacto, yo soy la tú del pasado en que nunca tuvieron la invasión de Sailor Galaxia. De modo que Rini no está en peligro por tus decisiones, Serena, de eso no debes preocuparte.

Serena se sorprendió. ¿Cómo era que sabía que estaba nerviosa acerca de la existencia de Rini? De todos modos, no tuve que preguntarse demasiado acerca de eso, ya que Serenity se apresuró a despejar sus dudas.

—Cuando estaba a tu edad me pregunté lo mismo, porque yo también me sentí insegura acerca de mi relación con Endimion (aunque supongo que todavía le llamas Darien). Había estado distante conmigo desde antes de partir a Estados Unidos y el que se fuese hizo que la distancia fuese aun mayor, a pesar de que mantuvimos contacto por teléfono y cartas. Al final, ambos tuvimos que poner de nuestra parte para la relación, aunque admito que a esta altura y hace bastante tiempo, que ya no hay amor en nuestra relación, nos quedamos juntos por Rini. Pero supongo que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si hubiese habido alguien más como te pasó a ti.

Serena no dejaba de sorprenderse.

—No, no… yo estoy enamorada de Darien— intentó objetar inútilmente. Serenity bufó un poco.

—Serena, yo soy tú. Te conozco mejor que nadie. Setsuna me contó acerca de ese chico Seiya y…— la mayor tomó las manos de Serena, sobresaltándole un poco, por la intensidad con la que le estaba diciendo aquellas cosas—. No quiero que pierdas esta oportunidad por pensar que Rini desaparecerá. Aun cuando no te quedes con Darien, ella siempre vivirán en esta universo alterno— a esa altura Serena ya no podía decir nada, no tenía palabras para lo que la otra le decía—. Por favor, prométeme que no vas a ser como yo y conformarte con otra cosa que no sea estar con el amor de tu vida. Como has visto, todavía no se ha formado el nuevo futuro de la tierra. Si quieres puedes ser yo en tu futuro; pero también puedes ser quien tú quieras.

— ¿Hablas en serio?— murmuró imperceptiblemente. — ¡Porque…! Debes estar bromeando, yo estoy con Darien… siempre fue y siempre debe ser así… yo…

—Ahora tienes la oportunidad de estar con el hombre que amas, si quieres quedarte con Seiya. ¿Qué es lo que te ata? Tú no eres la princesa Serenity. Ni yo soy tú, del todo, a pesar de cuán parecidas seamos. No seas igual que yo.

Serena estaba cohibida, era demasiada información como para tomar una decisión en aquel momento. En verdad quería estar con Seiya, pero ¿y si se estaban equivocando acerca de esas suposiciones de un futuro diferente?

—Serena— le llamó nuevamente Serenity. —El destino no está tallado en piedra, puedes hacer con él lo que tú quieras ahora.

La otra continuaba confundida, lo cual no le daba muy buena espina a la Reina de Tokio de Cristal. En verdad pensó que había podido cambiar la opinión de su yo pasado.

—No lo sé… pero me lo pensaré— prometió la otra, apretando el agarre de sus manos, lo cual hizo sonreír a la mayor. Tal vez no había estado del todo equivocada en sus suposiciones.

—De acuerdo. Serena, debo volver a mi tiempo, no debería haberme quedado tanto tiempo aquí; pero en verdad quería tener esta conversación contigo.

Serenity se acercó nuevamente a las puerta del tiempo que comenzaba a abrirse lentamente, dejando ver solamente una luz cegadora. Sin permitir que los intrusos husmeasen en donde no debían.

—En unos momentos, Setsuna te llevará a tu casa— le dijo mientras comenzaban a cerrarse la puerta—. Yo ya debo volver— le anunció; pero pareció acordarse de algo sumamente importante a último momento, porque intentó impedir inútilmente que la puerta se cerrase—. Por cierto, Serena. Deja los dulces o serás una morsa.


	21. Palabras prestadas

**Título: **Palabras prestadas.

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon.

**Claim: **Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión: **172 palabras.

**Notas**: Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_ y para el _reto_diario_.

* * *

Seiya tuvo que ser espectador desde primera fila a ver cómo su billetera perdía peligrosamente su contenido. Y no es que le hubiesen robado, ni nada. Suponía que si le hubiese pasado eso, su condición económica no estaría tan jodida con ese momento.

Sin embargo, no podía a su esposa que continuaba pidiendo toda clase de platillos que aquel restaurant italiano tenía en el menú. Primero porque era físicamente incapaz de negarle algo a Serena y segundo porque si lo intentase, tendría razones suficientes como para temer por su condición física y mental. Cualquier marido con hijos sabía que era sumamente peligroso negarle la comida a una embarazada, aun cuando ya hubiese engullido su peso en comida.

Serena pareció notar su angustia porque le miró enojada.

—Tú dijiste que podría comer hasta explotar— le acusó, apuntándole con el tenedor, que en ese momento llevaba enredada pasta. Seiya no respondió a la acusación y sólo suspiró pesadamente, pateándose a sí mismo internamente por no pensar en lo que le decía a su esposa.


	22. Nunca lo olvidaría

**Título: **Nunca lo olvidaría.

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión:** 429 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_ y para el _reto_diario_.

* * *

Había un dicho terrestre del que Seiya había tenido que aprender con los años, que era inevitable: "En la amistad y en el amor se es más feliz con la ignorancia que con el saber". Porque decididamente él hubiese sido feliz si nunca se hubiese despertado en las noches, notando cómo Serena se removía en medio de las pesadillas que el acosaban noche sí y noche también. Y mucho más si nunca hubiese conocido la razón de aquellas pesadillas.

Sabía que le atormentaba el hecho de que aquella niña llamada Rini nunca nacería por haberle elegido. Y en esos momentos a él solamente se le puede encoger el corazón, pensando que es solamente su culpa. Si jamás hubiese vuelto a la Tierra, Serena se hubiese quedado con Darien y ella sería la reina de Tokio de Cristal.

U otra opción, esa más egoísta que Seiya prefiere, era que nunca hubiese conocido aquel futuro que le esperaba. Porque era injusto obligarle a elegir aquel camino, cada uno debía elegir su propio destino. Sin embargo, ahí se veían las consecuencias de elegir, vivir atormentado.

Pero lo que más le molestaba a él no era nada de lo anterior, sino la enorme impotencia que sentía cada vez que le veía así. Siempre le costaba un poco despertarse de las pesadillas. Aun cuando le zarandease y llamase varias veces, los malos sueños eran renuentes a abandonar a su víctima. Y cuando por fin lograba salir de aquel horrendo sueño, temblaba como una hoja, en busca de sus brazos para consolarle. Pero Seiya sentía que nunca era suficiente, que no podía encontrar las palabras para consolarle en dolor semejante.

Una vez, por la rabia acumulada contra sí mismo, le preguntó a Serena si no prefería volver con Darien, así no sufriría más. Claro que con un nudo enorme en la garganta y tratando de contener las lágrimas por tan solo pensar aquella situación. Porque sabía, que si lo hacía, moriría interiormente. Ella le miró sorprendida y negó ya que "te elegí a ti, Seiya. Sabía lo que eso significaba y, a pesar de que Rini no vaya a nacer, no puedo arrepentirme de lo que elegí. Porque sé que si tuviese que hacerlo nuevamente, créeme que lo haría".

Ese día una de las partes más egoístas de su ser fue feliz y la otra (la más estúpida) se sintió culpable por ese sentimiento de felicidad. Serena le amaba lo suficiente como para haber renunciado a un futuro como gobernante y a una hija por él. Y eso era algo que difícilmente vaya a olvidar.


	23. Misterio sin resolver

**Título: **Misterio sin resolver.

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Rini, Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión:** 768 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_ y para el _reto_diario_.

* * *

Algunas veces, no muy frecuentemente, Rini se preguntaba qué le pasaba a su madre. Cuando era niña no lo notaba demasiado porque era un estado constante y tampoco era demasiado observadora por la edad. Sin embargo, con los años fue notando que había algo extraño en ella, más bien en sus ojos.

Todos los que Rini conocía, decían que madre e hija eran iguales, exceptuando color de pelo y ojos. Pero ella nunca les entendió, ellas no eran iguales ni por asomo. A pesar del parecido físico, sentía que había una diferencia diametral entre ellas cada vez que le miraba a los ojos. En un principio creyó que era que a ella misma le faltaba algo que su madre sí tenía; pero, con los años, fue intuyendo que quizá era al revés.

La mirada de su madre transmitía una alegría nostálgica, una alegría que no terminaba de ser feliz. Era una tristeza disimulada, disfrazada por una sonrisa suave y gentil.

Rini no entendía aquella tristeza, su madre lo tenía todo. Era una reina amada y respetada. Era hermosa. Era rica. Tenía buena salud. Tenía muchas amigas. Y les tenía a su padre y a ella. Sin embargo, siempre parecía que su mirar estaba un tanto desolado, como si le faltase algo que ella no terminaba a de abarcar su significado.

Por algún tiempo pensó que quizá era por ella, que le costaba mucho todos los protocolos reales, de modo que se esforzó por aprenderlos al pie de la letra; pero la mirada de su madre continuaba siendo triste, aunque claramente orgullosa de los progresos de su hija.

Cuando le conoció a su yo del pasado, no parecía ser infeliz. De hecho, le costó reconocerle del todo sin ese mirar. Era extraño, porque eso era una constante en su madre. Podía cambiar de peinado o cualquier otra cosa en ella; pero siempre reconocería esos ojos azules, que parecían estar constantemente nublados por una tristeza calmada, incluso resignada.

Recordaba que una vez de pequeña le había preguntado el por qué parecía estar triste. Ella pareció sorprenderse, le sonrió levemente y mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos le respondió, haciéndole otra pregunta:

— ¿Tú eres feliz, Rini?

Al principio no entendió la razón de esa pregunta. Pero supuso que era cosa que solo entendían las personas mayores, así que no preguntó más. No tuvo que pensárselo demasiado. Tenía a sus padres que le querían, tías que le consentían y amigos con los que jugar. Además de que solían consentirle casi cualquier pedido de juguetes que quería. ¿Qué más necesitaba? Quizá que le dejaran comer un tercer postre, pero podía vivir sin él.

— ¡Claro que soy muy feliz, mamá!— respondió con una sonrisa enorme y de forma sincera.

—Entonces yo también soy feliz— le dijo con una sonrisa. Y por una vez no vio aquella tristeza en los ojos de su madre, pudo verle realmente contenta.

Aunque no era algo que le inquietase a todas horas, todos los días de la semana. Sino que era una pregunta que se hacía de vez en cuando llegaba por casualidad a ese tema, cuando pensaba. Tampoco le daba demasiada importancia.

Más que en cualquier momento, recordaba su cuestionamiento cuando veía a su madre sonreír con sinceridad. Cosa que pasaba con poca frecuencia, lo que hacía que fuera fácil notar cuándo lo hacía. Probablemente fuese su impresión; pero la mayor parte de esas sonrisas estaban dirigidas a ella y Rini no podía dejar de sentirse orgullosa.

Pero nunca eran un ciento por ciento, siempre parecía que faltaba algo. Sin embargo, ella parecía la única que lo notaba. Tokio de Cristal parecía una utopía poco creíble (hasta que fuese vista con los ojos) frente a los demás planetas. Todo parecía perfecto e incluso sus gobernantes, de modo que pocos habían logrado arribar a conclusiones semejantes a la suya. Y solamente eran personas cercanas.

De modo que al ser tan perceptiva con respecto al estado de ánimo de su madre, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de algo extraño poco después de su cumpleaños 16, cuando llegaron al planeta unos diplomáticos del Planeta de las Flores de Fuego. La sonrisa de su madre volvió a iluminarse durante los días en que aquellos tres hombres permanecieron en la Tierra. Para Rini fue como un respiro de aquellos dieciséis años en los que no sabía exactamente cómo alegrar a su madre.

No quería saber realmente qué significaba aquella sonrisa que revoloteaba en la boca de su madre, cuando estaba cerca de ese Seiya. Rini sentía que ya le quería con tan solo haber cambiado la expresión de su madre.

Con eso se conformaba.


	24. Lazos rotos

**Título: **Lazos rotos.

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Darien, con Darien/Serena, Darien/Setsuna y Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión:** 1.267 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_ y para el _reto_diario_.

* * *

Darien siempre había sido una persona perceptiva, le era fácil notar las cosas que la mayor parte de la gente pasaba por alto y eso muchas veces le había ayudado para diferentes cosas. Pero jamás pensó que se le vendría en su contra. Hubiera sido más fácil engañarse; pero le era difícil mentirse a sí mismo.

Sabía muy bien que su relación con Serena, con el tiempo, se había enfriado. Las cosas que en un principio le habían parecido enternecedoras y divertidas, habían llegado al punto en que eran vergonzosas frente a otras personas. Apreciaba a Serena; pero era consiente de que ya no tenían la misma relación que antes.

Quiso convencerse de que no habían perdido el amor que se tenían. Después de todo un amor que resistió a miles de años y a varios villanos psicópatas sin nada mejor que hacer que dominar el mundo, se podría decir que era bastante fuerte. Era ridículo que cosas así estuviesen haciendo raspones en su relación.

Sabía lo que sentía por Serena cuando le acariciaba los cabellos rubios, las sensaciones que tenía cuando ella sonreía y el aprecio que ella le daba con cada una de sus palabras. ¿Por qué se estaba haciendo aquellos cuestionamientos?

No debería ser así, su percepción debía estar fallando de manera bastante grande, porque eso no podía estar terminando. Eso no debía estar terminando. Ellos tenían un futuro preparado y cuando lo había conocido, no había hecho otra cosa que sentirse enormemente feliz. Y sus inseguridades de que algún día su relación terminase finalmente por ser un amor de adolescentes, se habían acabado. Ellos estarían juntos y tendrían una hija; pero por sobre todas las cosas, se amaban. Eso era lo más importante. El lazo que lo unía parecía poder resistir el tiempo, el espacio y las personas.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido bastante ingenuo. Cuando se habían conocido, no había forma de que pudiesen tener una conversación civilizada; pero en cuanto supieron quiénes eran intentaron dejar todas las discusiones de lado, al igual que las diferencias. Sin embargo, no habían entendido que estas eran bastantes.

Había cierta diversión por sus locuras al principio; pero con el paso del tiempo cansinas. Le quería y le apreciaba; pero hasta ahora no se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por Serena irremediablemente había mutado. Era cariño y la familiaridad de quien te conoce, porque Serena había sido quien más le había conocido, sin embargo eso no era suficiente.

No quería admitir eso; pero cada día se le hacía más evidente. Definitivamente no podía ser eso, tenía que ser solo un pensamiento pasajero, tal vez miedo por aquel futuro que les esperaba, que inconscientemente hubiese pensado que había alguna forma de no llegar a él. Pero eso era ridículo, ¿por qué él tendría miedo del futuro de Tokio de Cristal, si en él sólo le esperaba la felicidad?

Había muchas preguntas que últimamente le estaban asaltando la mente durante aquellas semanas, luego de que hubiesen vencido de una buena vez a Negerenia. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad; pero había algo dentro de sí que le decía que no todo estaba bien. Que faltaba algo. Y a pesar de que cada vez que buscaba una respuesta a ese tipo de interrogantes, la encontraba en los ojos de Serena, estos no le dieron la respuesta.

De modo que intentó buscarla en otros lugares. Le preguntó a Setsuna la única vez que había podido encontrarle. Lo cierto era que no la había visto desde hacía bastante tiempo, aunque no era como si la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo pasase demasiado tiempo entre ellos, incluso las Sailor Outers no le veían demasiado durante ese tiempo. Había estado algo reticente a responderle; pero finalmente había logrado hacerle responder que todo iba bien en el futuro de Tokio de Cristal, que desde que habían vencido a Negerenia no había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero esa respuesta le había sabido a poco. Le había presionado para que le contase más; pero ella había apelado a que era peligroso para el hilo de la línea del tiempo que contase demasiado acerca de eso. De modo que no le quedó más que desistir.

Sin embargo, Setsuna logró notar cierta desazón en él y, no sabía si por lástima u otra cosa, le invitó a tomar un café. Café que se convirtieron en montones más. A pesar de su resistencia inicial, se logró abrir a Setsuna, había pensado que no lograría entenderle, considerando que el que tomase las mejores decisiones estaba a su cuidado para proteger Tokio de Cristal. Sin embargo, le había oído en cada una de sus dudas y temores, como una presencia muda y de apoyo, bastante diferente a la que compartía con Serena.

Se había acostumbrado a los ratos que pasaban juntos, bebiendo algo en aquella cafetería en la esquina de su departamento, simplemente dejándose ser lo que era. Setsuna era una persona con muchos más conocimientos que Serena, de modo que podía hablar de muchos más temas que con ella, y tenía gustos más similares a los suyos.

Lo que en un principio había sido para poder saber que su lazo con Serena estaba fuerte, tan solo le demostró que estaba más débil que nunca. Y se dio cuenta de eso cuando Setsuna una vez no había podido asistir a uno de sus encuentros en esa cafetería y él se había sentido irremediablemente solo aquel día. Solo y desconcertado. Se estaba enamorando de Setsuna. Algo que no debería haber hecho jamás.

Pero el sentimiento estaba ahí, más fuerte de lo que alguna vez hubiese sentido por Serena. Probablemente lo que hubiese sentido Endimion por Serenity durante el Milenio de Plata. Porque en esos momentos no podía sentirse a sí mismo como aquel príncipe, solamente como Darien Chiba, un estudiante de medicina que a veces va a salvar a aquella chiquilla atolondrada a la que quiere. A la que quiere. A la que aprecia. Pero no ama.

Estaba mal. Muy mal.

No debería estar confesando esos sentimientos. Debía ser ese temor nuevamente, debía encontrarle una salida a aquello.

Y la encontró algunos días después, cuando estaba saliendo de una clase de Farmacología I y un amigo suyo le comentó acerca de aquella beca en los Estados Unidos. Parecía una buena idea para aclarar sus ideas, la tomó sin pensárselo demasiado (luego de romperse el lomo para poder conseguirla, siendo seleccionado entre todos los que la querían), era lo que necesitaba para su propia vida, tanto con lo de Serena como para avanzar en su carrera.

Claro que hubiese sido un tiempo bien invertido si al menos hubiese podido pisar Estados Unidos. Había hecho aquel examen para nada por todo lo que pasó con Sailor Galaxia. De modo que cuando terminó la guerra, no le quedó de otra que volver a Japón, aun con las ideas desordenadas. Serena no se merecía aquello. Debía estar con alguien que estuviese completamente seguro de sus sentimientos, no como él.

Cuando le vio en el momento en que despedían a las Sailor Star Lights y a su princesa, se preguntó durante un momento qué habían hecho mal exactamente, porque se querían. Pero era un cariño del que se sentía hacia un hermano pequeño. Quiso creer que sus lazos no estaban rotos, que todavía quedaba esperanza de poder recomponerlos. Que no todo estaba perdido.

Pero cualquier esperanza se esfumó cuando notó la forma en que miraba a ese Seiya. Era la misma mirada que él ponía cuando veía a Setsuna.

Ambos habían forjado un lazo más fuerte del que tenían entre sí.


	25. Un mal consejo

**Título: **Un mal consejo.

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** Yaten, Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión:** 827 palabras.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_ y para el _reto_diario_.

* * *

No era la primera vez que no entendía a Seiya. Ya de por sí les costaba tener opiniones semejantes; pero lograban apañárselas bastante bien, sin tener demasiados problemas.

Lograban llegar a un punto intermedio entre la rectitud de Yaten y la poca disciplina de Seiya, aunque mayormente lo conseguían gracias a que Taiki actuaba de intermediario, porque habrían llegado a los golpes más de una vez si no hubiese sido por él. Cada uno cedía un poco de sí, aceptando que quizá (y sólo quizá) sus posturas eran un tanto extremas y que el otro tenía en parte razón. Y al ser hombres las peleas no llegaban a durar demasiado, pasaban algunas horas, el ambiente dejaba de ser tenso y terminaban olvidando el por qué de la pelea.

Claro que las peleas nunca habían sido por razones demasiado fuertes. Siempre eran por tonterías: por la irresponsabilidad de Seiya, por el malhumor de Yaten, quién se comió la última porción de la torta de chocolate. Tonterías. Incluso alguna vez por las estrategias en alguna misión cuando aun estaban en el Planeta de las Flores de Fuego. Sin embargo, Yaten jamás pudo imaginar que llegarían a pelearse por ese tipo de cosas: una chica. Y ni siquiera era que a ambos les gustaba la misma chica. Había que ser ciego, sordo y estúpido para que a uno le gustase Serena Tsukino, o ser Seiya en su defecto.

Aunque al principio no se había preocupado demasiado por los gustos de chicas que tenía su hermano, tampoco es que pudiese hacer mucho. Hay gente a la que le gusta la gente estúpida, no se podía hacer demasiado. Y al parecer su hermano entraba en esa categoría de personas. Tampoco había prestado mucha atención a que Serena tuviese novio porque cuando volviese de aquel dichoso viaje a Estados Unidos, ellos ya se habrían vuelto a su planeta con su princesa, o en su defecto estarían muertos en manos de Galaxia. De modo que tampoco podía privar a su hermano de querer pasar algo de tiempo con aquella chica atolondrada.

Lo que jamás creyó era que esa muchacha les trajese tantos problemas. ¿Quién iba a creer que ella era Sailor Moon y sus amigas, las Sailor Scouts? Un grupo de chicas tan corrientes… en fin, así les iba, tan solo había que mirar lo poco que podían hacer en el campo de batalla sin su ayuda.

Lo que haría la gente normal en esos momentos sería alejarse de la dichosa Serena Tsukino, al ver que solo traía problemas. Claro que Seiya nunca había formado parte de la gente normal, tenía que ser un jodido, aunque había esperado un poco más de sentido común por su parte.

No les quedó otra, con Taiki, que prohibirle acercarse a esa chica. No sólo era un estorbo en el campo de batalla, sino que ahora por su culpa Seiya había sido herido. La paciencia de ambos hermanos había sobrepasado sus límites con creces.

Y claro, Seiya se los replicó treinta millones de veces; pero en ese momento no había nada que mediar.

—Seiya no hay nada discutible— le objetó con dureza Yaten. Teniendo de su parte a Taiki, a Seiya no le quedaban demasiadas opciones. Su hermano menor apretó los dientes, desconforme. Era masoquista, esa era la única explicación que podía dar Yaten a tal comportamiento tan estúpido. —No puedes volver a Serena Tsukino, mira cómo quedaste por su culpa.

Eso fue lo que hizo estallar la furia de Seiya.

— ¡No fue su culpa! ¡Yo me interpuse en el ataque! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que quisiesen atacarle! ¡No podía permitirlo…! ¡Yo…!

Seiya se iba quedando sin palabras a la par de que su furia aumentaba. Pero también lo hacía el dolor en su cabeza.

—Seiya, Yaten— llamó a ambos dándoles una mirada de advertencia a cada uno por separado, para que supiesen comportarse. —Primero: Seiya, no debes alterarte, sabes lo que dijo el médico, debes mantenerte tranquilo. Y dos: Yaten tiene razón, no puedes volver a ver a esa chica. ¿No ves que ni siquiera está interesada en ti? Deja que sus guardianas le protejan, que para algo tienen que estar.

Seiya estaba a punto de replicar, pero Taiki volvió a hablar.

—Debes ordenar tus prioridades y esto ya no es un consejo, es una orden. Si es de la única manera en que podemos protegerte, créeme que lo haremos.

Seiya apretó los dientes y les mandó una mirada molesta a sus dos hermanos mayores.

—Es el peor consejo de todos— espetó, aunque no continuó con la pelea. No había caso. Al menos habían ganado, pensó Yaten, aunque se había quedado con un par de frases en la lengua. De todos modos se conformó al ver que su hermano había desistido. Pero había que joderse. Todos sus consejos eran buenos, que Seiya no supiese apreciarlos en todo su esplendor no significaba que era un mal hermano, sólo que el otro era bastante corto de luces.


	26. Bienvenida

**Título: **Bienvenida.

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon.

**Claim: **Seiya/Serena, Tsukiko, Kohana, Sakura y Kiyoshi (mis OCs).

**Extensión: **1.782 palabras.

**Notas: **Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios _y para el_reto_diario. _Edad de los personajes en este shot: Seiya y Serena: 46. Tsukiko: 23. Kohana: 21. Sakura: 18. Kiyoshi: 10.

* * *

Aquella mañana de Navidad, Seiya se despertó con el lado derecho de su cama vacío. Como todos los anteriores que habían compartido. Cuando Serena se ponía a hacer los preparativos de la cena de Navidad, prácticamente no se le podía hablar en todo el día, porque estaba de un lado a otro haciendo todos los preparativos con insoportable detalle.

Todo parecía igual que los demás años por esas fechas, Kohana se levantaba rompía alguna cosa, recibía los regaños de la madre sin prestar mucha atención y se acurrucaba cerca de la estufa para mirar algún programa en la televisión, maldiciendo la nieve por no permitirle salir a jugar un partido. Sakura ayudaba haciendo el postre para la cena y luego se iba a leer cerca del enorme ventanal que tenían en el living, donde estaba su otra hermana. Y Kiyoshi le había despertado, como cada navidad, aplastándole contra la cama y obligándole a levantarse para ayudar a su madre. Serena se desesperaba con los preparativos, para que todo estuviese meticulosamente perfecto.

Todo era igual que todos los años, excepto por una cosa, que todos trataban de ignorar. Faltaba Tsukiko. Esta sería la segunda navidad que pasarían sin la primogénita de la familia. La del año pasado había sido la más desolada de todas, por el humor por los pisos que habían tenido ambos padres. Veinte años teniendo cuatro bocas a las que alimentar, para que ahora sólo hubiese tres. La ausencia de Tsukiko en la casa se notaba por muchos esfuerzos que pusiesen sus otros hijos para que olvidase el hecho de que no estaba. Pero estaría de ese modo si fuese cualquiera de los otros tres.

Bien era sabido que padre e hija no se hablaban desde prácticamente un año. Tsukiko hacía dos años que había tenido la mayor de las peleas con Seiya, aun luego de haberse ido de la casa. A sus otros hijos no les habían dicho demasiado acerca de qué habían peleado; pero no era demasiado difícil deducirlo. Sobretodo con el carácter de ambos y que los peleas durante ese tiempo habían abundado. Tsukiko había mantenido contacto con sus hermanos desde que se había ido de la casa y luego lo retomó con su madre. Pero con su padre era tema aparte, no se veían la cara desde hacía más de año y medio. Y la última conversación que habían tenido, había sido de todo, excepto agradable.

Las cosas ya habían estado mal desde que Tsukiko se había ido de la casa por la discusión que Seiya y ella habían tenido hacía dos, por el novio problemático, fiestero y prácticamente alcohólico que tenía por ese entonces. Ambos eran cantantes y se habían conocido en una de las giras de ella. Seiya no lo había aceptado y la mayor de sus hijos se había terminado yendo de la casa para irse a vivir con el novio, sin importarle la opinión de sus padres.

Sin embargo, a los pocos meses habían intentado conciliar la situación. Seiya se había cansado de aquella situación con Tsukiko; pero antes de que pudiesen tener una conversación reconciliatoria había pasado El Accidente. Aquel que había dado vuelta las cosas en la casa de los Kou. El novio de Tsukiko había muerto durante un accidente automovilístico en una ruta, estando borracho y drogado. Se había dormido al volante y estrellado contra un poste de luz, muriendo en el acto.

La pelea entre padre e hija que había sucedido a aquel accidente había sido épica, Serena no había estado presente, de modo que solo podía quedarse con la versión de la historia que le dio su esposo. Y sabía que no le había dicho ni la mitad de las cosas que realmente se habían dicho. Lo cual le hacía preocuparse aun más por Seiya.

Seiya se había arrepentido por todo lo que le había dicho a su hija, aun cuando ella tuviese mucha culpa por el tono que tomó la discusión. Sus discusiones nunca habían llegado a ese punto, es más, pocas veces se habían peleado seriamente.

Decir que Seiya estaba ansioso por verle era decir poco, ella les había prometido a sus hermanos más pequeños estar en las Navidades de aquel año, para sorpresa de todos. Quizá era un buen paso. Aunque no quería hacerse ilusiones vanas porque había dicho lo mismo para el cumpleaños de Kiyoshi, el mes pasado, y no había asistido. El pobre niño se había deprimido porque su hermana no hubiese ido. Al día siguiente le compensó llevándole todo el día de un lado para el otro, pasando del cine, a comer donde Kiyoshi quisiese hasta cualquier cosa que el más pequeño tuviese ganas de hacer.

Entró a la cocina viendo cómo Serena continuaba haciendo meticulosamente el pavo que comerían esa noche. Sonrió al pensar que era la comida favorita de Tsukiko. Y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Kohana y Kiyoshi entraron a la cocina, se quejaron por eso.

— ¿Pavo?

— ¿Qué esperabas? Es el plato favorito de Tsukiko.

— ¿Es que acaso están celosos, o es sólo mi impresión?— les aguijoneó a ambos, interrumpiendo a su esposa quien seguramente le iba a mandar a freír espárragos con el humor pre-navideño que tenía. Como respuesta ambos hermanos gruñeron.

—Para nada, papá. Te estás volviendo senil y estás imaginando cosas.

Seiya estuvo tentado a retrucarle; pero se abstuvo. Nada podría aguar su humor ese día. Tsukiko venía ese día y no caería en ninguna discusión estúpida ese día. Haruka podía venir a querer romperle el tabique nuevamente y él no le prestaría atención.

La mañana pasó sin demasiados sobresaltos, excepto que Serena estuvo mandando a sus tres hijos y a su esposo para que le ayudasen para cuando viniesen los invitados.

Aquella navidad les tocaba poner casa a ellos porque eran los que tenían la más grande. Iban a venir los abuelos Ikuko y Kenji, los tíos Sammy y Moegi con sus hijos. La anterior navidad lo habían pasado con los hermanos de Seiya, de modo que ese año, tocaba con la familia de Serena. Aunque se reunirían el 25 con ellos.

Así que no quedaba otra cosa que cooperar. Y a él le tocó ir al altillo a buscar el mentado árbol de Navidad. Se lo habían olvidado de poner el 8 de diciembre, así que había que ponerlo a las apuradas para que estuviese tan solo dos semanas, antes de que le volviesen a mangonear para volverlo a poner en el altillo.

Cuando comenzó a llevar las bolsas con todas las cosas que se le ponían al árbol, se lamentó como todos los años no haber tenido más hijos varones, o por lo menos que el que tenía fuese un poco más grande o no tuviese la manía de robarse los adornos navideños. Eso le sería de mucha ayuda en ese momento porque estaba seguro de que debería volver una vez más a buscar más adornos.

Estaba por llegar a las escaleras cuando escuchó el resonar de unos zapatos taconeando los escalones. Supuso que era Sakura o Serena (porque Kohana se negaba a usar tacones); pero jamás pensó que sería Tsukiko, de modo que se quedó sin saliva cuando le vio. Había estado por pedirle que le ayudase a quien subiese; pero no pudo, la impresión era mucha. La última vez que se habían visto no habían tenido una conversación muy agradable y de eso hacía cuatro meses.

Tsukiko había crecido, se le notaba más madura. No le fue extraño verle con un peinado diferente al que llevaba la última vez, ya que siempre había sido propensa a cambiar de look cada poco tiempo. Aquella vez lo tenía bastante más largo, seguramente llevaba extensiones. Pero Seiya no se fijó demasiado en la apariencia de su hija, tan sólo podía quedarse ahí parado como un estúpido viendo a su ya no tan niña.

A ella le pasaba más o menos lo mismo, había estado por no ir a la cena de Navidad, por miedo a no ser bienvenida, sabía cuánto dolor le había causado a ambos de sus padres con todo lo que les había dicho y no dejándoles saber sobre ella por largos periodos de tiempos. Quería decirle todo eso; pero tan sólo unas pocas palabras salieron de su boca.

—Papa, yo… yo, lo siento— admitió entrecortadamente. Seiya no dijo nada, tan solo le abrazó y le dejó desahogarse. No era necesario que se dijesen más.

—Sólo prométeme que no volverás a dejarnos sin saber de ti por tanto tiempo, Tsukiko. Todos te hemos extrañado mucho.

Seiya no quería hacer recriminaciones porque en ese momento era lo que menos necesitaban, además de que Serena le había advertido que si quería arreglar las cosas con Tsukiko, lo mejor era dejarlas de lado. Sin embargo, ella asintió y olvidó el leve tono de reproche.

—Yo también los extrañé. Lo siento— no pudo evitar repetir. Con los años que llevaban distanciados, no era necesario agregar más. Entendían lo que se decían solamente con esas palabras.

—Yo también lo siento, dije cosas que no debería haber dicho.

— ¡No, papá! Yo fui una tonta, sólo pensabas en mi seguridad; pero en esos momentos…

—Ya, déjalo. No importa…— le interrumpió, no queriendo escuchar una palabra más, quería dejar aquella discusión en el pasado. Lo importante era que Tsukiko estaba con ellos y que no permitiría que tuviesen una discusión de esa magnitud nuevamente. —No importa. Ya pasó. Vamos abajo.

—Una cosa más, papá— le detuvo Tsukiko, aunque con un tono de voz no muy decidido y un tanto nervioso. —Traje a alguien conmigo. Se llama Tetsu.

Seiya paró en seco frente a la confesión de la mayor de sus hijas.

—Oh, vaya.

No era capaz de decir mucho, aunque Tsukiko malinterpretó aquello.

—Es un abogado, nada riesgoso ni nada— aseguró.

— ¿Abogado? ¿A tu edad?— preguntó suponiendo que tendrían más o menos la misma edad.

—Oh… digamos que me lleva un par de años.

—Vale, vale. Vamos a conocerle— le propuso, viendo que ella ya se ponía nerviosa. Esta vez quería confiar en el juicio de su hija para elegir hombres. Eso calmó a su hija, quien le ayudó gustosa. Y cuando llegaron a la cocina, donde todos respiraron tranquilos al verles sin pelear, todos volvieron a sus actividades cotidianas, luego de la inspección al nuevo novio (que esta vez no incluyó álbumes de fotos). Kohana se escapó de las garras de su madre con la raqueta para irse a buscar alguien con quien jugar. Sakura terminó sus quehaceres y se quedó leyendo. Mientras que Kiyoshi intentaba robarse las galletas que su madre acababa de preparar.

Tsukiko había extrañado todo aquello. Sólo se preguntó cómo reaccionarían sus padres al día siguiente cuando les dijese que serían abuelos.


	27. Cuando todo falla

**Título: **Cuando todo falla.

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Claim:** pseudo-Darien/Serena, con Seiya/Serena y Darien/Setsuna.

**Extensión: **1.913 palabras.

**Notas: **Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de 30vicios, para el quinesob y para el reto_diario.

* * *

Serena no sabía en qué momento precisamente habían llegado a eso. Y seguramente a su acompañante le sucedía lo mismo, por la cara de desconcierto que tenía pintada en el rostro. Jamás hubiesen pensado que las cosas desembocarían en eso, nadie podría haberlo previsto, ni siquiera Rei. Ya las cosas en los años anteriores habían sido inesperadas para todo su entorno como para que a aquello le diesen un nuevo vuelco. El destino era cruel, por no decir que era una maldita perra.

—Tiene que ser una broma— gruñó Darien entre dientes, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta a Setsuna. Aquellas que sus dos acompañantes pocas veces le habían visto usar, eran pocas las veces en que Darien se ponía así de nervioso. Y Serena no le culpaba en lo más mínimo, ella sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero en llanto. Setsuna le rehuyó la mirada y las palabras que susurró, resonaron en toda la habitación:

—No se puede escapar del destino. Estaba escrito que así sería.

Fueron sus palabras contundentes.

—Tú lo sabías desde un principio— lanzó asombrado, completamente desconcertado. Serena se encontraba en el mismo asombro. Setsuna sabía todos los cambios que pasarían en esos años. Todos, absolutamente todos. Nada se le había escapado de las manos. Qué ingenuos habían sido al creer que habían burlado al destino. Ambos sentían demasiada impotencia, mezclada con rabia hacia la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo por no haberles dicho todo.

—Lo siento, debo irme ahora, sus majestades— advirtió, antes de que con un rápido movimiento de su báculo desapareciese de la habitación, sin darles tiempo a Darien ni a Serena, a impedirle irse para obtener más respuestas. La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, quedando ambos pensativos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— preguntó una Serena angustiada, rompiendo el silencio. Esperaba que a Darien se le ocurriese algo, él siempre había sido inteligente, algo tenía que ingeniar para salir de aquella situación, algo que le diese esperanzas de que pudieran escaparse de lo que estaban pasando.

—No lo sé— dijo tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos y sentándose al lado de ella, para intentar tranquilizar, no sólo el sentimiento de desconcierto, sino también la furia contra Setsuna.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Esa era la pregunta que no podía dejar de hacerse Serena desde que estaban metidos en esto. Porque a esa altura no había una palabra que pudiese describir aquella situación. Era demasiado complicado explicarlo y, más todavía, saber cómo debería sentirse y actuar.

Podría ponerle un momento de comienzo cuando Seiya y sus hermanos habían vuelto a la Tierra; pero estaría mintiendo. Había sido antes, había sido un cambio paulatino. Todavía no estaba segura de quién tenía la culpa de aquel proceso, aunque a ninguno le interesaba buscar un culpable en aquellos momentos. Su relación se había desgastado con los años y llegó a su auge cuando Darien se había intentado irse a Estados Unidos y fue capturado por Galaxia. El distanciamiento hizo mella en Serena, junto con la angustia de una nueva batalla que se sembraba inevitablemente sobre la Tierra.

Y en ese momento llegó Seiya, representando todo lo contrario a Darien. Fuego adolescente, sonrisa descarada y chistes malos para regalar. Terminó enamorándole casi sin darse cuenta. Aunque no lo notó hasta después de que él volviese al Planeta de las Flores de Fuego junto con sus hermanos y su princesa.

Algo parecido había pasado con Darien que, inevitablemente, lo que sentía por Serena mutó en cariño, llegando a preguntarse si alguna vez fue amor. Porque el amor era otra cosa. Era la ansiedad, el nerviosismo y el pensamiento constante en aquella persona amada, cosa que antes de partir solamente le había pasado con Setsuna. Y precisamente por aquel sentimiento que sabía que estaba mal, había intentado irse a Estados Unidos para olvidarlo. Aunque no lo había conseguido.

Y hasta ese día se continuaban queriendo por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar juntos. Tanto malos momentos como buenos. No estaban solo los recuerdos de las batallas y la tragedia del Milenio de Plata, también estaban las risas compartidas, las tardes con confesiones y las veces que se ayudaron mutuamente. Era un fuerte cariño el que les unía; pero, a esa altura, era sólo eso.

Habían continuado con aquella relación durante varios años, aunque había estado teñido de silencios incómodos, desencuentros y mentiras en silencio. No fueron realmente difíciles pasar aquellos años por el cariño que ambos se tenían entre sí y porque, al Serena entrar a la universidad, la cantidad de veces que se veían era menor a la que tenían cuando ella estaba en preparatoria.

No fue difícil hasta el momento en que Seiya, Yaten y Taiki volvieron a la Tierra para quedarse, luego de terminar de reconstruir su planeta luego de siete años. Y, aun cuando había pensado que había podido olvidar todo de Seiya, él demostró que no era así, apenas sin darse cuenta. Y Darien lo notó; pero no pudo culparle por lo que sentía, porque él tampoco era feliz completamente y continuaba sin poder olvidarse de Setsuna, a pesar de que por todos esos años, no había hecho amago de intentar serle infiel a Serena.

Sin embargo, al ver la situación en la que estaban metidos, Darien no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacían en ese momento, no tenía caso continuar así. Ninguno era feliz.

Serena se sorprendió cuando Darien le propuso romper, no podía estar hablando en serio. Tenían que estar juntos por Tokio de Cristal y por Rini, ¿Por qué habían estado juntos esos nueve años si no era por eso? Si hacía tiempo se había acabado el amor. Prácticamente se lo había gritado en la cara por la impotencia; pero Darien mantuvo la calma y le respondió "¿sería justo para Rini nacer en una pareja que no tiene amor entre sí?". Y aun cuando buscó una respuesta, no la encontró. Finalmente, para sorpresa de todos sus conocidos, rompieron. No era una discusión corriente, sino una ruptura definitiva.

Setsuna les "confirmó" que el futuro de Tokio de Cristal ya no existía por sus decisiones. Darien y Serena habían sufrido el hecho de que Rini no fuese a nacer nunca; pero con el tiempo y el hecho de estar con el ser que querían, habían logrado superarlo, luego de algunos años.

Seiya y ella se la jugaron, y comenzaron una relación que había durado cuatro años, poco les faltaba para los cinco. Aun cuando no hubiesen tenido a la mayor parte de sus amigos de su parte, al principio. Lo mismo les pasó a Darien y a Setsuna, su relación había comenzado poco después que la de ellos y había durado hasta… hacía pocos segundos.

Durante aquellos años, cada uno había hecho su vida, del mismo modo que su entorno más cercano. Terminaron sus carreras y comenzaron sus especializaciones, algunos comenzando relaciones amorosas e incluso formando familia, como Rei con Nicholas y Taiki con Amy. Por su parte, Yaten y Mina terminaron formando una banda juntos y siempre andaban de gira, hacía poco había comenzado una relación seria. Eso sin mencionar que eran una de las parejas más conocidas en Japón e incluso internacionalmente eran bastante conocidos.

Sin embargo, cuando habían tenido asumido los cambios que habían ocurrido en sus vidas, uno completamente inesperado azotó las vidas de todos. Una nueva guerra cayó sobre la Tierra. El enemigo era mucho más fuerte que Galaxia y las repercusiones se habían sentido no sólo en Japón, sino en todo el planeta. La Tierra había entrado en una situación de crisis frente a una amenaza alienígena de ese tenor. Tanto las Sailor Scouts como las Sailor Star Lights habían contribuido en esa guerra.

Las repercusiones fueron nefastas. Tanto para ellos como para el mundo en general. Ellos se terminaron haciendo famosos por salvar al planeta; pero la salvación de la Tierra tuvo un costo bastante alto. Entre las miles de bajas estaban las de los hermanos Kou y Hotaru. Y cuando todavía no se habían recuperado del golpe por las muertes y la inoportuna fama, les anunciaban desde la Unión de Planetas que necesitaban un representante del Planeta Tierra, más bien un gobernante. Preferiblemente un rey o reina; pero debía estar casado.

Y eso era precisamente lo que les había venido a informar Setsuna. Serena era esa reina que la Tierra necesitaba y por consiguiente a Darien era a quien querían como rey. Tokio de Cristal estaba por nacer de una manera que ninguno había esperado. Setsuna les había mentido acerca de que el futuro en el que Rini estaba había desaparecido, solamente que el camino hacia él no era precisamente como habían esperado.

Darien no sabía por qué razón les había mentido, con qué fin. Sin embargo, a pesar de su poca percepción, Serena creía tener una idea.

—Vamos a tener que hacerlo— declaró Darien finalmente; pero sin sentimientos en sus palabras. Serena le miró no muy convencida.

—Pero Darien, no nos amamos. Yo no creo que pueda olvidar a Seiya y, aun con lo que te mintió Setsuna, sé que le continúas amando.

—No volveremos a ver a esta Setsuna.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó Serena, sin entender ni jota de lo que decía Darien.

—Setsuna pertenece al futuro de Tokio de Cristal. Se despidió de mí hace algunos días; pero no lo entendí hasta recién.

Las palabras cayeron con peso en Serena, intentando procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Era demasiado.

—Serena— le llamó, obteniendo en seguida su mirada en él—. Yo todavía guardo mucho cariño hacia ti y te quiero como no tienes idea. Creo que podemos con esto, en verdad lo creo. Lo haremos bien. El planeta nos necesita, la Alianza no confía en nadie más que en nosotros para ese puesto.

—Yo también te quiero; pero no creo que eso sea suficiente como para que podamos lograrlo.

—Serena, ¿confías en mí?

—Claro que sí— respondió un tanto insultada.

—Entonces, confía en mí. Además piensa que tendremos a Rini con nosotros, yo también me he sentido terrible todos estos años cada vez que pensaba ella. Te prometo que lucharé por conseguir nuevamente que me ames; pero necesito que pongas de tu parte, porque si hay alguien con quien me gustaría hacer Tokio de Cristal es contigo, Serena.

Serena quería creer en lo que Darien le prometía. Había aprendido con esos años que no todo es perfecto y lo que lo parece, está teñido de mentiras, como lo era Tokio de Cristal.

—De acuerdo— finalmente decidió ella.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Aunque todo vaya a ser una mentira?

Él le tomó una de sus manos y se la besó como cuando eran adolescentes.

—Te prometo que será la más hermosa de todas ellas.

—Sólo hay una cosa más— dijo Serena al aire, aunque no estaba demasiado convencida si era el momento oportuno. Pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que decirlo, de modo que mejor ahora antes de que fuese evidente (que no faltaba mucho para eso). —Estoy embarazada… Sé que es ella, noto su esencia. Lo sé, no me preguntes cómo lo sé, simplemente lo sé.

Ese fue el momento de Darien de sorprenderse, ahora encajaban todas las fichas de aquel complicado rompecabezas. Pero aquello no cambiaba nada, Rini sería su hija y él se encargaría de que nunca se enterase de nada. Construiría Tokio de Cristal para ella.


	28. Cuatro paredes

**Título: **Cuatro paredes.

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon.

**Claim: **Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión: **693 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Lime.

**Notas:** Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_, para el_reto_diario _y para el___quinesob._

* * *

Ese momento era uno de los pocos en los que lograba no pensar en nada más que Serena. Dejaba de lado todo el mundo que durante el día intentaban olvidar, aquel en el que ellos no son nada más que buenos amigos. En el que deben mentir por un bien mayor, en el que Serena no es suya y en el que no podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

Era como entrar en un mundo diametralmente diferente y eso se lo demostraba con cada mirada y en el sabor de cada beso, que cada vez se volvían más intensos. Sus manos se sentían insuficientes, querían abarcar más de lo que podían. Entrelazan sus lenguas a las apuradas, como si no lo hubiesen hecho durante años, reconociéndose los sabores nuevamente.

No es que hubiesen pasado demasiado tiempo lejos, sino que la angustia en ambos se sentía más fuerte que nunca, al ser concientes de que pronto esos encuentros deberán terminar. Serena acaba de poner la fecha de casamiento con Darien, después de todas las evasivas e intentos de atrasarla lo más posible. Sin embargo, ya no había forma de atrasarla, ya estaba fijado el lugar y el momento. No había más que hacer, sino disfrutar los pocos instantes que les quedaban juntos, que cada vez parecían más cortos e insuficientes.

Seiya se separa unos segundos para intentar memorizar el cuerpo que tiene atrapado en sus brazos. Enreda los dedos en aquella larga mata de cabellos rubios, haciendo que Serena se deleite con la delicadez de la caricia. Luego pasa la mirada por los inconfundibles ojos azules, llegando a delinear el contorno de los deliciosos labios, de los que le imposible contener el impulso de probar otra vez. Ella sonríe en medio del beso, a la vez que sus manos se pasean por toda su espalda.

Esa era su Serena. Aquella inmadura adolescente (quizá ya no tanto), de largos cabellos rubios atados en aquel peinado ridículo. Con hermosos ojos azules que le recuerdan los días eran más fáciles. Labios deliciosos y curvas suaves que eran imposibles de ignorar a sus ojos.

Y en ese momento, Seiya no quiere solamente su cuerpo, sino todo de ella. Le quiere para él. Porque es tan injusto que le dejen probar solamente una mordida de aquella fruta del paraíso cuando Darien tendrá entera. ¿Por qué el destino había sido tan cruel con ellos dos? Era algo que no podía llegar a entender; pero en ese momento no quiere tener esos amargos sentimientos, porque ahora le tiene ahí para él. Sus sonrisas, sus miradas y sus besos son sólo para él.

Del mismo modo que aquellos susurros, con palabras de cariño que le dice al oído, cuando acaricia su pecho con cariño, mientras que él besa con adoración su cuello.

Por un momento, piensa en que podrían quedarse en aquella habitación por siempre, al abrigo del mundo exterior. En aquellas cuatro paredes que tantos besos a escondidas han callado y, aun cuando sabe que es imposible, por unos segundos se lo cree.

Y se lo dice, allí al oído, como tantos sueños imposibles que se han recreado para ellos. Sin embargo, como pocas veces, Serena se tensa y parece insegura, haciendo que su acompañante se preocupase un poco. Ella le tranquiliza con suaves palabras, que en otros momentos no serían audibles. A los pocos segundos se lo pide en medio de un gran sonrojo, sorprendiendo a Seiya. Le pide aquello que no creyó que alguna vez le pediría, seguramente porque no quisiese llegar a ese grado de infidelidad; pero ahora lo atribuye a los nervios.

Seiya se lo concede y por esa noche, Serena no es otra cosa que no sea suya. No solo los besos y las caricias son para él, sino lo es todo. Ella le entrega eso jamás él podrá conseguir. En esos momentos sabe que Darien jamás podrá arrebatarle esa primera vez. Siempre sabrá que el fue el primero para Serena.

Y ese pensamiento le consuela para las próximas noches de soledad, en las que sabe que Serena las pasará con él, porque sabrá que ella se entregó a él por primera vez en esas cuatro paredes.


	29. Antes del amanecer

**Título: **Antes del amanecer.

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon.

**Claim: **Seiya/Serena.

**Extensión: **633 palabras.

**Notas: **Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_, para el_reto_diario _y para el___quinesob._

* * *

A veces Seiya se pregunta cómo es que Darien dejó ir a Serena. Se lo pregunta seguido, aunque no tantas veces como cuando recién habían comenzado su relación. Por supuesto que no se lo pregunta a ella, sabe que no podría responderle porque no entendería a qué se está refiriendo. Se lo pregunta a sí mismo ahí en la penumbra de la noche, cuando se desvela y no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que velar el sueño de su esposa, quien usualmente ronca un poco y tiene un sueño más pesado que un yunque.

Son esas cosas, que por no ser tan inteligente como Taiki, no entiende. Porque no sería la primera vez que cualquiera de sus dos hermanos le dicen que no entiende cómo terminó con alguien como Serena, para luego lanzar un suspiro resignado, cual padre aburrido de reñir a su hijo por las mismas tonterías. Sin embargo, dirán mucho; pero bien que Yaten se quedó con Mina que es igual de escandalosa que Serena.

De acuerdo que esa era uno de sus muchos puntos a tener en cuenta cuando se está con ella. A parte de que no conocerás la calma y la paz hasta que se ponga seria (cosa que suele ocurrir una vez por década). Sin mencionar que tiene la capacidad innata de cuando intenta ordenar algo, desordena cinco cosas más en el proceso. Cuando se habían mudado juntos, había temido que su casa terminase del mismo modo en el que estaba su cuarto; pero por lo menos habían conseguido una mujer santa que limpiaba a diario y, había que reconocerle, Serena se empeñó desde ese momento a no desordenar tanto. Y a no tocar la cristalería.

Es glotona al punto de que hay que comprar comida para tres personas y un bebé por semana. Incluso, Seiya recuerda que casi cae en banca rota durante el último trimestre del embarazo de Serena, cuando comenzaron los antojos. Siempre se termina por comer la mitad de su plato, "disimuladamente".

No conoce la puntualidad, a pesar de que Seiya se ha hartado de comprarle relojes de muñeca con alarma. Nada, los termina dejando en la casa. Hace todo a las apuradas y casi siempre mal, porque prefiere pilotearla con una sonrisa tonta y con el cariño que casi siempre genera en cualquiera que tiene contacto con ella, que no tiene más remedio que aceptar las cosas como son, porque no son capaces de negarle nada cuando pone ese puchero.

Aunque con los estudios tampoco es como si pusiese demasiado de su parte, quizá si hubiese intentado al menos no dormirse sobre los libros mientras intentaba estudiar, quizá hubiese logrado graduarse con un mejor promedio. Tampoco es la persona más inteligente, ni perceptiva del mundo; aunque él tampoco lo es, de modo que no debería quejarse tanto. Pero lo que le incomoda de eso, es que la gente suele aprovecharse de ella por eso y él tiene que ir fijándose que no le tomasen el pelo por su inocencia.

Pero todas esas cosas le parecen pocas, cuando antes del amanecer, le mira removerse entre sus brazos, intentando afianzar el abrazo con el que le tiene agarrado (porque Serena no puede dormirse sin tener apretujado a algo con su cuerpo entero. De ahí a que no pudiese levantarse durante sus noches en vela). Le mira y encuentra, aun dormida, la inocencia de siempre, los cabellos rubios alborotados (que dentro de unas horas estarán atados en ese ridículo peinado de niña) y la sonrisa que cada vez que besa, le sabe a gloria. También está ese amor incondicional que le tiene a todos sus seres queridos, la sinceridad de su mirada y el espíritu de lucha. Todas las cosas que le hacen única.

Y en esos momentos, Seiya no cambiaría nada en ella.


	30. Media noche

**Título: **Media noche.

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon.

**Claim: **Seiya/Serena, Kiyoshi.

**Extensión:** 483 palabras.

**Notas: **Escrito para la tabla Ilusoria de _30vicios_, para el_reto_diario_ y para el___quinesob._

* * *

Seiya cerró a las apuradas y torpemente la puerta de su dormitorio, estando demasiado concentrado en la mujer que tenía en entre sus brazos, que parecía tan ansiosa como él por llegar lo más pronto a la cama.

Habían pasado todo aquel largo día, esperando para que llegase la noche y no hubiese quien pudiese interrumpirles. Entre las obligaciones de padre y los caprichos extras de sus pequeñas, se estaban quedando cortos de tiempo para poder tener algo entre ellos.

Ambos cayeron a medio vestir sobre el cubre camas, completamente dispuestos a solucionar el tema de la ropa en unos pocos segundos. Los besos se volvían más ansiosos y profundos, mientras que sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo contrario, que tan bien conocían. Seiya no podía esperar a quitarse los pantalones.

Sin embargo, el sonido de alguien intentando abrir la puerta que tenía echado el cerrojo, les hizo parar abruptamente. Del mismo modo en que no pudieron evitar enfriarse a los segundos. Ya podían imaginarse quién era. La misma persona tocó un par de veces la puerta, al tiempo que les llamaba:

—Papá, mamá. No puedo dormir, ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes? No me molesta que se hagan cariñitos. Prometo no mirar.

Ambos padres se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Te olvidaste de poner el pato, cierto?— preguntó Serena, entre cansada y acusadoramente a su esposo. Seiya se encogió de hombros, intentando fingir que le daba igual.

—Tampoco es como si tú te hubieses preocupado demasiado por ponerlo— le retrucó levantándose de la cama y agarrando algunas de sus ropas para poder recibir al menor de sus hijos. El "pato" era un juguete de peluche con forma de pato color verde, que Haruka le había regalado a Kiyoshi para su segundo cumpleaños. Sin embargo, al niño no sólo no le gustó, sino que encima le agarró miedo. De modo que, decidieron ponerlo en la puerta cada vez que tuviesen intimidad, para evitar que el niño les cortase el ambiente erótico. No era por meterle miedo a Kiyoshi, sino que este era muy celoso de ellos y parecía darse cuenta (de alguna forma), cuando estaban por tener intimidad y no quería que estuviesen juntos.

Pero esta vez, Seiya con el apuro, se había olvidado de poner el pato en la puerta.

En cuanto Seiya le permitió el paso Kiyoshi a su cuarto, este corrió inmediatamente a la cama y saltó sobre ella, para poder acomodarse a la izquierda de su madre. Es decir, en el centro de la cama. Seiya vio que no le quedaba otra, de modo que se acercó a la cama y le plantó un beso en los labios a Serena y uno en la frente a un Kiyoshi que estaba a punto de dormirse.

En cuanto se acostó, vio a su derecha suspirando levemente, viendo que dos de sus cinco personas favoritas estaban con él esa noche. Qué se le iba a hacer.


End file.
